


25 Days of Bechloe

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Following the 25 days of Bechloe falling in love and all the things that come with it!





	1. Chapter 1

December 1st

Beca despised Chloe Beale, everything about her screamed happiness. It was December, in Brooklyn, nothing about that says happiness. Yet here was Chloe being an actual ray of sunshine. Beca and Chloe didn’t have to see each other for the most part, being that Chloe worked with the dancers in the company and Beca worked with the artists. The two of them are absolute opposites and for some reason, they were both friends with the intern, “Fat Amy”. She was outspoken and excited about everything when it comes to work. Though many people call her lazy, Beca admired how she found creative ways to get things done.

“Hey Shawshank, what are you going to bring to the Christmas party?” Fat Amy asked walking in to her office.  
“Amy, hello, what Christmas party?” Beca asked, confusion swirling on her face.  
“The one that you and Chloe are now going to be planning together. Boss’s orders, sorry Shawshank.” Amy said with a shrug.  
“Chloe?! As in?!” Beca whisper-yelled, her eyes widening.  
“Yeah Beca, Chloe as in Chloe Beale, as in me.” A voice answered her from the doorway.

Beca’s head shot up. She knew that voice, it was bubbly but full of bite. Chloe knew she wasn’t liked by Beca, she hated that Beca didn’t like her. She didn’t know what she did for her to be so disliked, but she decided to just ignore the annoying looks she got from Beca when they were in the same room.

“Chloe, what brings you to my office? Did someone dangle a gingerbread cookie in front of you to lead you up here?” Beca asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
“Funny. No, I guess I figured this dark corner of the building needing some light.” Chloe answered with an eye roll.  
“Uhhhhhh so you guys have some planning to do, I’m going to go. Try not to kill each other!” Fat Amy said as she walked out the door of the office.

Chloe looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow and Beca’s breath catches in her throat. She clears her throat and fixes her gaze on Chloe again.

“So, Grinch, how do you want to do this? Make me do all the work and you claim half of the credit?” Chloe asked with a look of annoyance on her face.  
“Excuse me? Do you think I can’t help you plan a stupid Christmas party? You think you’re too good for my help?” Beca spits at her.  
“I didn’t say that. I just figured you wouldn’t want to help with anything. I figured that you would hate Christmas because that’s what Amy said.” Chloe answers, throwing her hands up.

Chloe was your stereotypical gorgeous girl. She had the good jawline, she had the piercing blue eyes, the bright smile that can lighten a room, she was a dancer and it showed, and she just had an overall confidence about her. Beca, being the awkward human she was, was absolutely envious of Chloe’s confidence. Beca could be confident about music, but this woman was confident in everything she did. 

“I just, I’ll help, okay? We can have a meeting tonight if you want. We can go over everything and make a plan.” Beca sighed out.  
“Really? You think we can make it through a meeting together without killing each other?” Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“Well it’s either we make it through, uneventful, or one of the other two options happens.” Beca shrugs.  
“Other two options?” Chloe asks.  
“Yeah, hate sex or death.” Beca says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Right, I’ll uh, I’ll see you tonight, Wednesday.” Chloe says with a nod, heading for the door.  
“Wednesday? Today is Friday Beale.” Beca calls out in confusion.  
“Wednesday Addams, you remind me of Wednesday Addams.” Chloe says in clarification.

Before Beca could protest, Chloe was out the door. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

December 2nd

Their meeting had been tense to say the least. Chloe kept trying to make flirty jokes with her but Beca always shut them down. She couldn’t do it. Chloe needed to stop being so Chloe. They were able to figure out a plan, they decided to do a secret Santa the following day and have people draw names. They decided they would have an ugly sweater holiday party, and then called it a night.  
Beca and Chloe decided that they would do a secret Santa the next day and they put Amy in charge of getting people to pick names. Neither one of them had time to run around and have each person in the building choose names, and since Amy was their intern, they decided to use her for work related purposes. 

“Hey boss, so I got everyone else to draw and it’s just left to you and Chloe now.” Amy said as she walked into Beca’s office.  
“Perfect, thanks Amy, was everyone good with the price range we set? I don’t think $50 was that bad right?” Beca asked.  
“Yeah boss, everyone was good with everything. I just need you to draw a name.” Amy says holding the container out to Beca.

Beca drew a name, unaware that Amy had rigged the secret Santa so that she would end up with Chloe’s name and Chloe would end up with hers. Amy knew that Beca thought Chloe was attractive, she admitted it in one of her rants earlier that week.

*Tuesday*

“Dude, I just don’t get it, how can she be so pretty and perfect at the same time? I hate it. I can’t stand her Amy.” Beca huffed.  
“Who exactly are we talking about boss?” Amy asked, already having a guess on who they were talking about.  
“Obviously the good witch that lives down by the dance studios. Chloe Beale. The literal ray of fucking sunshine that always comments on my ‘gloomy demeanor’.” Beca complained as she quoted what Chloe had said to her.  
“But you think she’s hot?” Amy asked, sounding confused.  
“Obviously?! Have you seen her? God, if she wasn’t so damn happy all the time, maybe I’d actually ask her out! But no, she has to be the nicest, bubbliest person on the planet Amy. She drives me fucking nuts. Why does she even want me to like her? I can see her try to get me to! News flash, I do, that’s why I can’t fucking stand you!” Beca ranted on.  
“Boss, I’m kind of confused. You like her, but because you like her, you can’t stand her?” Amy asked, sounding even more lost.  
“I’m complex Amy! Just, ugh, get me a coffee please.” Beca asked with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

*Present Day*

“Who’d you get boss?” Amy asked.  
“Holy shit… You’ll never guess.” Beca said with wide eyes.  
“YOU GOT RED!!” Amy said excitedly, although knowing that she would get her.  
“DUDE! Volume!” Beca said yelling at her.  
“What are you going to get her?” Amy asked her.  
“I don’t know, what do you get the girl that seems like she has everything?” Beca asked with a roll of her eyes.  
“A date? With you?” Amy suggests.  
“God, no. Amy, real suggestions here.” Beca grumbled.  
“I’ll scope out what she might want. Don’t worry Beca.” Amy assured her as she walked out.  
“Good god.” Beca said resting her head on her desk when she heard Amy call out to her.  
“Red incoming!” Amy called out.

Shit, okay, act cool Mitchell. Beca raised her head off her desk, ready to talk to this literal sun. Chloe tentatively opens the door to Beca’s office.

“Hey Becs, uh I just wanted to talk to you. Uh about nothing specific, I just wanted to get to know you a little more.” Chloe said nervously.  
“Uh why…?” Beca asked, the confusion evident on her face.  
“I just, I feel like we don’t ever talk.” Chloe said quietly.  
“We don’t. On purpose. But what do you want to know?” Beca asked.  
“Everything?” Chloe asked.

Chloe spent the next hour getting to know Beca, as much as she could. Beca was reluctant to open up, especially to Chloe. But she did her best to answer her questions, but she wasn’t sure why Chloe wanted to get to know her more. She would have to wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

December 3rd

When Beca walked into her office that morning she saw a monstrosity of an outfit laying on her desk with a note. She walked over to her desk and picked up the note like it may have a bomb attached to it. She groaned when she saw Chloe’s name at the bottom, of course it came from Chloe. Was this another attempt to make her less like the Grinch? If the suggestion of adding alcohol to her coffee didn’t work, she couldn’t imagine why Chloe’s mind thought this was the next best option. She started reading the note, trying to figure out what the heck this outfit was for.

_“Hey Becs,_

__

_I know by now you’re probably angry because something like this is sitting on your desk and I apologize in advance. But one of Santa’s helpers couldn’t make it in today because her mother passed away. Don’t worry, I’ve sent her a card and a fruit basket from the company to let her know that we’re sorry for her loss. But now comes the part where you might kill me.. We need another helper for Santa, someone who will take the pictures of the kids on his lap, and Fat Amy said this outfit was your size.. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow, anyway you want me to. Please just show up, your department head said that it was cool if you do this all day. You just need to get him your idea for a new project by Friday._  
_Thanks again Becs!_

_Xoxo, Chloe”_

Beca hated Chloe, hated her. They had agreed to get a Santa to come to the office so that parents could bring their kids up from the daycare on the first floor, and have them meet with Santa. Chloe had practically begged her to agree to this, she said that everyone always works so hard that they don’t have time to bring their kids to see Santa other places anymore. Beca usually didn’t care much about the other people in the office, but she was trying to be more cheery since it was the holidays. The one detail that Chloe didn’t mention to Beca was that she would be playing one of Santa’s helpers.

“Fucking hell Beale, really? One of Santa’s fucking elves?! Is it because I’m short or what? And Friday?! I don’t even have an idea! I could be using today to come up with one but no, I have to help the fat fuck who breaks into people’s homes and reverse robs them!” Beca complained to no one.

There was a soft knock on the door, one she had become used to hearing in the past couple days. It was Chloe’s knock, it was always soft as if to not intrude on Beca’s time in her office and not disturb her too drastically. Beca sighed and set the note down, she walked over to the door and opened it for Chloe to come in.

“Dude, seriously? Santa’s fuc-” Beca started to complain before Chloe gasped with wide eyes and closed a hand over her mouth.

Beca had no idea why Chloe was covering her mouth and preventing her from speaking. This was literally her office. But Chloe looked panicked, and Beca followed her eyes down to a little hand that was attached to Chloe’s left hand. Beca’s eyes went wide and she nodded to let Chloe know she understood now.

“Chloe, who is this little cutie that you’ve brought to my office?” Beca asked, trying her best to not sound awkward about the small human standing in her office door.  
“This is my daughter, come on sweetie, why don’t you introduce yourself? I promise she won’t bite.” Chloe coaxed her young daughter.

“My name is Olivia. I’m five years old and my daddy ran away from home like our puppy did.. Only he didn’t come back, and he made mommy sad. Mommy cried lots. Do you make mommy cry like daddy did?” The little girl asked, looking up at Beca with the same piercing eyes that her mother had.

Beca took a sharp breath in, this was a lot to process. The woman she thought was hot, had a daughter. Whose dad left them and made Chloe sad. Chloe sad… Beca couldn’t picture Chloe being sad. She hoped that she hadn’t made Chloe cry, she may not like her, but she definitely didn’t want to make her cry. She looked to Chloe for reassurance and she simply smiled at her and nodded her head to tell her she could do this. Beca gulped, talking to kids was not her strongest point.

“Uh, hi Olivia. I’m Beca. I’m lots older than you are, but my mommy ran away from home when I was little. I hope I don’t make your mommy cry, she’s super pretty when she smiles.” Beca said, earning a giggle from the young girl, “Ah, I see you’ve also got a pretty smile, just like your mommy does.” Beca said, finding herself smiling.

She didn’t dare look up at Chloe, she wasn’t sure she would like what she found if she did, so instead, she kept her eyes trained on Olivia.

“Were you sad when your mommy ran away?” Olivia asked, giving Beca her best impression of the worried eyes her mother uses so well.

“I sure was sad. But that’s okay. You can be sad too, but you have a really awesome mommy.” Beca answered, trying to make sure she knew it would be okay without one parent.

“Can I sit in your big chair?” Olivia asked, getting excited and bouncing slightly.

“Go for it kid.” Beca said, a small smile playing at her lips.

She watched as Olivia ran over to the chair and sat in it, only to start spinning herself the second she situated herself. Beca let out a soft chuckle as she turned around to face Chloe.

“You brought a child to my office?” Beca stated more than asked.

“I mean, she’s my child, not just a random one. But I wanted to make sure you weren’t so angry at me for not volunteering to be you know who’s helper today. I would’ve, but last year around Christmas is when Chicago left us and we never made it to see Santa because I threw myself into work. I just want to be able to bring her to see Santa and to not ruin another one of her Christmas experiences.” Chloe explained.

“So wait, if you didn’t have that adorable child, you would’ve squeezed yourself into that outfit, that is my size?” Beca asked, a smirk on her lips.

“Would you have wanted to see that, Beca?” Chloe asked in a husky whisper, leaning in next to Beca’s ear.

The action sent chills down Beca’s spine. She was about to answer when an excited shriek came from Beca’s desk. Both women turned around to see what had happened. Olivia’s eyes were wide and she was staring at the costume on the desk.

“ARE YOU ONE OF SANTA’S ELVES?!” She asked, bouncing in the chair.

“Uh, yup, you’ll see me down there with him today. I’ll be taking your picture, so I need you to promise me that you’ll smile really big!” Beca tried her best at being excited about Christmas and the whole event taking place later.

“Are you and mommy gonna get married?” Olivia asked as if she were just talking about the weather.

Chloe watched as Beca’s eyes went wide and she inhaled sharply. Leave it to her daughter to ask such a forward question.

“Uh, sweetie, I think it’s time we get you down to daycare. I just wanted to make sure that Beca was all ready to see Santa today.” Chloe tried.

“Mommy, will you marry Beca? I like her lots.” Olivia stated as she ran over to her mother and grabbed her hand.

“That’s up to Beca.” Chloe said as she threw a wink over her shoulder at Beca.

Beca was floored. Did this mean that Chloe was into her? All the signs said yes. But what if she was just misreading them? Oh man, she was fucked. 

Later that day when Olivia came up to sit on Santa’s lap, Beca heard what she wished for. The child wasn’t secretive about it at all, infact, she pointed right at Beca when she told the fat man.

“I wish for my mommy to marry your pretty elf, Beca.” She said as she pointed at Beca, who awkwardly smiled and tried to play it off.

“I’ll see what I can do little girl.” The fat bastard assured her.

Beca hated that he had gotten her hopes up. But at least she was able to take a great photo of Olivia with Santa and another one of Olivia, Chloe, and Santa. Just when she thought she was done, Chloe walked over to her and told her that Olivia wanted one with her in the photo as well. Beca took a deep breath and nodded. She set the camera on a timer and walked over. The camera took the picture and Chloe thanked her.

It had been a long day when Beca was finally able to make it back to her office. She hadn’t eaten and she was grumpy. She couldn’t believe she had actually done that all day. She opened her office door and the smell of Olive Garden floored her senses. She saw a bag with the Olive Garden logo sitting on her desk, with yet another note attached to it.

_“Becs,_

__

__

_I’m sorry if Olivia made things awkward for you today. She really liked you though. You did great with her. I’m sure you haven’t eaten all day, so I asked Amy what your favorite meal from Olive Garden was and got you something to say thank you, and I’m sorry. I made a copy of the picture you took with us, you don’t have to keep it. But for what it’s worth, it’s my favorite one._

_Xoxo Chloe”_

Beca picked up the picture, she looked happy. They all did. There was no way she could get rid of it. She told Amy to run to the store and get her a frame while she ate. She picked up the picture to put it in the frame and noticed Chloe’s number on the back. She smiled and wrote it down on a sticky note. After the picture was in the frame, Beca took a picture and sent it to Chloe.

**Beca:** It’s my favorite too, thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

December 3rd Part 2

Beca had been thinking of the picture Chloe left her since she got home. It was cute and they looked like a little family. She had texted Chloe and honestly didn’t expect her to answer, she wasn’t sure why she thought she wouldn’t, it was Chloe.

 **Beca:** It’s my favorite too, thanks.  
**Chloe:** Did you really like it? You don’t have to keep it Beca.. It just was so cute that I wanted to make sure you could see it.  
**Beca:** It’s cute Chlo, it’s on my desk for a reason. And it’ll stay until next year when you undoubtedly talk me into being a fucking elf again.  
**Chloe:** You think you get a repeat of that cuteness next year? Might have to sweet talk me for that one Mitchell.  
**Beca:** I doubt it would be too hard. You’ve got a thing for me Beale, I know ;)

To be fair, Beca wouldn’t normally be this forward, but she’d been drinking. She was home alone in her house with a bottle of wine trying to come up with an idea for her next project. She was still coming up blank. Her house was so empty, for someone who’d lived there for three years, you’d think she just moved in. Beca was on her way to open another bottle of wine when her phone chimed on the counter.

 **Chloe:** Of course I do, dummy. I have since the first time I saw you. What are you up to?  
**Beca:** Are you trying to sext me right now Ms. Beale? But drinking some wine and trying to come up with an idea for the next project that I need to have done by Friday. You?  
**Chloe:** And if I was?  
**Chloe:** But want some company? Liv’s at my mom and dad’s for the night. 

Beca was surprised by the offer, and she knew she should say no, but she was drunk and she really wanted some company.

 **Beca:** Sure, let me just drop you my address.  
**Chloe:** Wow, I wasn’t sure you’d go for that, I’ll be over in fifteen! Be waiting at the door to kiss me ;)

She let out a nervous laugh. Beca waited, suddenly getting nervous as the minutes ticked closer. She heard a knock on her door and practically ran to get it. She smoothed out her clothes when she remembered that she was in her comfy pajamas, how embarrassing, she groaned. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Chloe’s bright smile was the first thing her eyes focused in on. Chloe looked beautiful, and she was standing in front of this gorgeous human, wearing her Star Wars pajamas, slightly drunk. Chloe was smiling softly at her and bit down on her lower lip, waiting for Beca to invite her in.

“Hey Becs, it’s kind of cold, could I please come in?” Chloe asked with a shiver.  
“Oh, uh, shit, my bad. Yeah, come, come right in! Sorry I look like this and you look like that.” Beca said looking down.  
“Nonsense Becs, you’re beautiful.” Chloe smiled as she stepped in.  
“Uh thanks.” Beca said, her cheeks heating up.  
“No problem Becs. So what ideas have you gotten for your next project?” Chloe asked, taking a seat at the island in the kitchen.  
“Literally nothing.” Beca groaned, grabbing a glass and pouring Chloe some wine.  
“I have a secret.” Chloe states.  
“Are you sharing?” Beca asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“In college, I was part of an acapella team. I was actually the captain, so like, I can maybe try to come up with some ideas with you?” Chloe asked.  
“Dude, no offense, but that sounds super lame. But you can sing then?” Beca asks.  
“Yeah Becs, I literally made music with my mouth.” Chloe answered with an eye roll.  
“I’d like to make you make some music with your mouth…” Beca mumbled.  
“What was that Mitchell?” Chloe asked, cocking her head to the side with a smirk.  
“Nothing, so you have singing experience. Let’s think of some ideas!” Beca said taking a drink of wine.

Beca and Chloe talked about possible ideas for about an hour. They were on one topic and Chloe was struggling to explain what she was talking about and she decided to sing her thought so Beca could understand. Beca was floored when she heard her, she wasn’t expecting her voice to be that good.

“Dude, that’s it. I have my idea!” Beca said as she lunged towards Chloe and hugged her.  
“Whoa, what did I do to deserve this?! Did you like my idea?!” Chloe asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
“No! I mean it was a good idea, but your voice!” Beca said like it was obvious.  
“Umm?” Chloe asked, unsure of what she was meaning.  
“Dude, you’re going to be my next project! Can Olivia sing? Like can she sing well for a child?” Beca asked, getting excited.  
“Yeah, she’s pretty good for a five year old, what’s your idea?” Chloe asked, her smile growing.  
“Ugh, this is just so great! I could kiss you right now!” Beca said and immediately froze.  
“You could kiss me, huh?” Chloe said with a coy smile.

Beca’s body had gone into panic mode, she couldn’t move and she couldn’t speak. Why did she have to say that? Stupid! What was she thinking?! In the midst of her self scolding, Beca was brought out of her trance when a soft hand rested on the side of her face and pulled her up to look into piercing blue eyes. Beca gulped audibly. She was so close to Chloe that she could smell her shampoo. Her breathing started to get more shallow the longer they stood like this.

“Come on Becs, you said you could kiss me, so do it. I’ve been waiting for three years for you to not hate my guts. And now you’re offering up a kiss?” Chloe practically purred.  
“I uh, don’t. Hate you. I don’t.” Beca choked out.  
“What’s wrong Becs? Cat got your tongue?” Chloe said, taking a step forward.  
“God..” Beca sighed.  
“Afraid not Beca, but I’ll have you believing god is a woman when I’m done with you.” Chloe smiled as she got impossibly closer to Beca.  
“You’re…” Beca started, before she lost her focus again.  
“I’m what?” Chloe said as she traced her finger along Beca’s jaw.  
“Hot.” Was Beca’s only answer.

Chloe seemed to think about what Beca had just told her, she looked like she was satisfied with the answer, but there was also conflict about something. Chloe slid her hand away from Beca’s jaw and took a step away from her, her eyes failing to make eye contact.

“What, what just happened?” Beca asked, confusion swirling around in her head.  
“Why don’t you like me?” The question was to the point and Chloe sounded sad.  
“Dude, it’s not like I hate you. You’re just like the opposite of me and sometimes it drives me wild. Sometimes it’s in a bad way that makes me frustrated, and sometimes it’s a good way like a minute ago.” Beca confesses, she decides she’ll blame her openness on the alcohol rushing through her veins.  
“Wait, you, you weren’t against what I was just doing to you?” Chloe asked in disbelief.  
“Did any part of what I was saying while you were doing it, say that I was against it dude? It was hot, it was a turn on.” Beca said with a firm nod.  
“Beca.” Chloe said, calm and even.  
“What’s up?” Beca asked.

What happened next, hit Beca like a truck. If that truck was being driven by Chloe Beale.

“What part was a turn on? Me in general? Or me being in control?” Chloe asked, a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raising as a challenge to Beca.  
“I uh, holy shit.” Beca stumbled out.  
“You know Beca, I’ve always wondered what you looked like under the suits you wear to work, maybe I’ll get to find out tonight.” Chloe purred, yet again, pulling Beca into her body.  
“Can I just, ask like one thing?” Beca squeaked out.  
“Sure thing.” Chloe said with a smile.  
“Could you like, actually kiss me this time?” Beca asked.

Chloe’s whole demeanor changed when Beca asked that. She couldn’t tell if it was for good or not. Chloe’s eyes seemed to be searching Beca’s entire face, she just didn’t know what they were searching for. Beca couldn’t take it any longer, she wanted to be kissing Chloe and this waiting was killing her. She could go back to being mildly annoyed by her tomorrow, but right now she needed to kiss her and feel her, maybe it was the alcohol talking, Beca didn’t care.

Throwing caution to the wind, Beca pulled Chloe closer to her and closed the distance between their lips. Beca felt like a bomb had gone off in her chest. She didn’t know what she was feeling but she hoped that Chloe was feeling it too. Beca kept pulling Chloe closer to her, needing more, which caused Chloe to chuckle. Her laugh brought Beca out of the state of confidence she had been in.

“Shit, fuck, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I think it was the flirting and, I’m so-” Beca starts to ramble off an apology before soft lips stop her from continuing.  
“Becs, don’t apologize. I’d like to do that again, maybe when you’re not drunk?” Chloe said with a wink.  
“I’m feeling pretty sober right now, not going to lie.” Beca said as she took a deep breath.  
“Well, in that case, you’ll have to ask me on a date to do that again.” Chloe said, looking like she had won the lottery.  
“Coffee, tomorrow, lunch break.” Was all Beca said before she leaned in and kissed Chloe again.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

December 4th

Beca woke up the next morning and immediately panicked when the events of last night came rushing back to her. She had kissed Chloe fucking Beale. Not only kissed her, she made out with her. Her tongue was in her mouth, she had touched Chloe’s body and she wanted more. But there was no way she was letting that happen again. She was drunk and it was stupid.

She got out of bed and realized she hadn’t set an alarm on her phone, she was going to be late to work. She decided to use one of her sick days and went to text her boss, Marcus. When she opened their text conversation she realized that she’d texted him a voice memo last night along with her new idea. To her horror, he had already responded and said he wanted to talk more about it on Friday but that he wanted to move forward with the voice that she sent him and the rest of her idea.

She groaned and told Marcus she was taking a sick day, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee when her nose was met with the smell of already brewed coffee. Beca was confused, she knew she didn’t wake up and make the coffee herself, but she also couldn’t remember if Chloe had left last night. Then she realized she didn’t know where Chloe had slept last night, there were no blankets on the couch so it wasn’t there, Beca hoped that it was in the guest bedroom.

A coffee mug full of warm coffee was sitting on the island next to a note. How Chloe, Beca thought as a smile grew on her face. She picked up the coffee and took a drink before picking up the note.

_“Becs,_  
_I felt like you were the type to freak out after a night like last night, so I left this morning pretty early. Don’t worry about the date you asked me on today at lunch, I figured you were only asking me on a date to get more kissing out of me. Don’t worry, I’m not mad, I enjoyed it myself. It was the first time I kissed someone since Chicago left, and you really made me forget all that hurt he caused. You made me feel whole again, so thank you. Let me know what Marcus says about the idea we came up with last night. I hope you don’t freak out too much. Text me if you want to Becs._  
_Xoxo Chloe.”_

Beca found herself smiling at the note. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t smiling because the note was written by Chloe. For some reason, Chloe just got through all of her walls and barriers, and it scared the shit out of her.

**Beca:** Hey Chlo, decided to use a sick day, not avoiding you, just forgot to set an alarm. Also, Marcus loved the idea, we’re moving forward with it. Have to talk to him more Friday.

Beca didn’t mean to be so short with Chloe, her head was still swimming with the events of last night. That and her pounding headache. She decided to curl up in her bed and start watching The Grinch, she figured she should learn more about the character that Chloe keeps referring to her as. Beca was watching The Grinch when she remembered that she still had some pot left over from the last time Jesse visited her. She wasn’t a pothead by any means, but it did help her relax. She paused the movie and decided to smoke before she finished it.  
Maybe she was a grinch, but she hadn’t had the best childhood, so she wasn’t sure why Chloe had to comment on it all the time. Not everyone can be beautiful and happy all the time. After she finished smoking, she walked back into her bedroom and climbed under the covers to resume her movie. As the movie progressed, Beca felt herself feeling bad for the Grinch. He was only like that because the people in his life made him miserable, if she had that kind of life, she would be miserable too. Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes because Chloe thought that Beca was grumpy and had a heart that was two times too small, and the Grinch wasn’t even cute. 

**Beca:** Decided to watch The Grinch… is that what you really think of me…?  
**Beca:** Do you think that my heart is two times too small…?  
**Beca:** Chlo… The Grinch isn’t even cute.. Do you think I’m ugly too..?  
**Beca:** Why do you compare me to him???

Beca was upset, the weed was probably contributing to her emotional state. She started sniffling as the tears slowly rolled down her cheek. Her phone started to vibrate next to her and she answered it without looking at who was calling her.

“You’ve reached the unlovable, ugly Grinch, how can I help you?” Beca asked with a sniffle.  
“Becs?? Sweetie are you crying??” Came Chloe’s voice full of concern.  
“Chloe? Why did you call me? You’re pretty and perfect and I have a heart that’s too small and I’m ugly. I should just live on a mountain like the Grinch does.” Beca answered with a pout.  
“Beca, are you drunk or…?” Chloe asked.  
“I’m stoned, why does it matter?” Beca asked, trying her best to sound annoyed.  
“I’m taking a sick day, I’ll be there in half an hour.” Chloe said with a sigh.  
“No, Chloe you don’t ha-” Beca started to say before Chloe hung the phone up.

Beca rolled her eyes, she didn’t need Chloe. Her and her big stupid smile. That smile that made her stomach flip and her whole world brighten up. Who was she kidding, she wanted Chloe to come over. But Beca was nothing special, why would a woman like Chloe ever want to be with her? What did she bring to the table besides being a grouch? With these thoughts, Beca cried some more until she cried herself to sleep.

Beca was brought out of her sleep by someone playing with her hair and humming a song. It took her a moment, but then she remembered that Chloe said she was coming over, and Beca didn’t lock her front door this morning after her coffee. The feeling of Chloe running her fingers through her hair was the most amazing thing Beca had experienced in a long time. Without thinking, Beca cuddled closer to Chloe, not wanting it to end. Chloe let out a small chuckle and continued to run her fingers through Beca’s hair. Beca hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep again until she felt someone rubbing her back and saying her name.

“Becs, come on sweetie, time to wake up, I made you some food.” Chloe hummed next to Beca’s ear.  
“I could get used to this…” Beca mumbled as she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to look at Chloe.  
“Me waking you up? Me being in your bed? Or me cooking for you?” Chloe teased.  
“D, all of the above.” Beca answered truthfully, she was still too asleep to have her regular filter.  
“Come on sleepy head, we need to talk.” Chloe said as she got off the bed.

Beca groaned, she had no idea what they were supposed to talk about, but she already didn’t want to. She reluctantly got off the bed and went to the kitchen where she could smell food, she’d be lying if she said it didn’t smell amazing. Chloe handed her a plate with a grilled cheese on it and pointed her to a place with a bowl of tomato soup. Beca obeyed and sat down in the seat that was designated for her.

“So Beca, we need to talk about your texts. I’m sorry if me calling you the Grinch made you think that I thought the two of you were exactly the same. You’re just grouchy, and you don’t really seem to like the holidays, that’s why I call you that. I know your heart is the right size, I’ve seen you with Liv, you were amazing with her. Normally she doesn’t trust anyone, let alone ask me to marry them.” Chloe says with a small smile on her lips.

Beca choked on her food slightly before rolling her eyes at Chloe.

“And how many times have I told you how beautiful you are? Beca, you flip my world upside down.” Chloe admits, looking down.  
“It’s okay. I should’ve known you didn’t mean anything insulting by calling me that. I was just… high, and emotional. It’s not your fault, and you didn’t need to come over and use a sick day.” Beca states as she enjoys more of the food in front of her.  
“Yeah I did Beca. I also need to know how you feel, about me.” Chloe said nervously.  
“What? Why?” Beca asks.  
“Because Beca, I’ve liked you since before my marriage was even over. I’ve liked you even when you and Amy superglued my purse to the floor of my office. So I need to know how you feel about me because I’ve been waiting and hoping that something like last night would happen, and now that it has, I want it to keep happening.” Chloe explained.

Just tell her the truth, Beca thought. Tell her that she has a banging body and you’d love to claim it as yours! Just, fucking tell her something so you don’t have to lose her!

“Dude, I hardly know you….” Beca answered.


	6. Chapter 6

December 5th

“Dude, I hardly know you….” Beca answered.  
“Just because you haven’t known me for that long doesn’t mean that you can’t get to know me dufus.” Chloe said with an eye roll.  
“Okay but-” Beca starts before she’s cut off.  
“Beca are you into me?” Chloe asks.  
“I mean, like you’re a pretty girl and I think that-” Beca stammers before being cut off.  
“Okay, I want yes or no answers from you. Understood?” Chloe demands.  
“Yes.” Beca says, her heart beginning to race.  
“Good, now, are you into me?” Chloe asks again.  
“Yes.” Beca answers.  
“Good answer, you’ve been staring at my boobs during this entire conversation.” Chloe says and Beca’s eyes snap up to look at her face, “Better, eye contact is good. Do you like my daughter?” Chloe asks with a smile, knowing Beca does.  
“I mean she’s a pretty cool kid but like,” Beca starts before noticing the look she’s getting from Chloe and decides to change her answer, “Yeah, Olivia is the best.”  
“So, why don’t you just agree to date me? See what I’m really like, hang out with the best kid, do a real relationship. I know you haven’t been in one since college, and Jesse is cute and all, but I know you’ve seen me. I’m better.” Chloe states with confidence.  
“Okay, but your best friend, the blonde devil lady, yeah, she hates me.” Beca says, visibly uncomfortable.  
“Aubrey doesn’t hate you, she just doesn’t like that you haven’t pulled your head out of your ass to talk to me yet. Also, do not call her the devil! She’s nice.” Chloe said with a shrug.  
“Okay, then what’s up with her face dude? Whenever she sees me it’s like I kicked a dog in front of her or something.” Beca asks.  
“Okay, so like technically, she doesn’t think you’re good enough for me, but I do!” Chloe answers in a panic.

Beca’s about to tell her that she sounds ridiculous when she hears the floorboards creak down the hall. A look of confusion appears on her face and Chloe remembers what could be making that noise.

“I had to bring Liv here, she was napping in your guest room. I told work that she was sick, that’s how I could leave. She’s probably just getting up. I’m sorry Beca.” Chloe says with a sad smile and stands up to go get Olivia.  
“No, no, Chlo, I’ll get her. I mean, you said it yourself, I’ll get to spend time with the best kid I’ve ever met.” Beca said with a raise of her eyebrows and a small smile.

She got up and walked down to the guest room where Olivia was struggling to get the door to open. Beca opened up the door and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions the little girl was bound to have.

“Beca! You’re up!” Olivia yelled as she hugged Beca’s legs.  
“What’s up peanut? How was your nap?” Beca asked, bending down to pick up Olivia.  
“That bed is comfy, I asked mommy if I could sleep in your bed with you but she said I might scare you when you waked up.” Said Olivia with a sad look on her face.

Beca lets out a soft laugh, she didn’t think she’d ever like kids, but Olivia was too cute and her joy was infectious. She was exactly the miniature version of her mother. She started walking towards the living room where Chloe had moved.

“Mommy! Did you marry Beca?! Is that why we here?!” Olivia asked, getting excited and hugging Beca.  
“We haven’t decided yet squirt, but I promise, you’ll be the first person we tell.” Beca assures her while looking at Chloe who looks like she just saw a ghost.  
“Really?” Chloe asked in disbelief.  
“Unless Aubrey is going to kill me, you talked me into at least trying.” Beca admits.  
“Auntie Aubrey is coming?!” Olivia asked with big eyes.  
“Uh, afraid not kiddo. Do you maybe want to watch a movie? I have Netflix and Hulu.” Beca suggests.  
“Beca, where your Christmas tree?” Olivia asked, looking confused.  
“Uhhh how about we go get one?” Beca suggests, looking at Chloe with wide eyes.  
“Yay!” Olivia cheered as Beca set her down.

Beca had the space for a Christmas tree for sure, she just didn’t have anything to decorate the thing with. Which may become a problem after they get the tree. But Beca didn’t want Olivia to like her any less so she panicked and suggested that they all go pick one out together. It was weird, she felt like she belonged in this little family. She was a woman of a certain age, she was supposed to want to settle down, right?

“Beca, we don’t have to go get a tree..” Chloe tells her.  
“I know, but look how happy it made her. I can have a tree, it won’t kill me. But also, we need to get the stuff for the tree, because I have none of that as well.” Beca confesses.  
“I’m sure we can do that Becs. Real of fake tree?” Chloe asked.  
“Which is better?” Beca asked looking genuinely like she was out of her league.  
“Well between us, a real tree is way better. You get the smell of pine and they’re usually prettier.” Chloe says with a shrug.  
“Okay, perfect. I just have to make a phone call quick.” Beca says.

Beca calls Jesse and asks him if she can borrow his truck to get a Christmas tree, after he got over the initial shock of Beca actually getting a Christmas tree, he agrees. The three of them leave Beca’s house to embark on their journey to get her the perfect tree. When they get to the tree farm, Beca can’t find a single tree she likes. They all look the same, none of them have any character to them. She found it depressing. She was about to give up and get a fake tree when she saw it, her tree.

“Chlo, that’s the one.” Beca said, pointing to a tree.  
“Seriously Beca? That one?” Chloe asked in disbelief.  
“Beca, that tree ugly.” Olivia stated.  
“You guys, I really like that one. It has character. Plus Chloe, you know no one else is going to bring it home. Let me give it a home. I’d appreciate it.” Beca reasoned.  
“What do you say Liv, should Beca give this tree a nice home?” Chloe asked.  
“Okay.” Olivia answered with a shrug.

Beca happily told the workers which tree she wanted, though she was on the receiving end of some weird looks. Once they got the tree and things to decorate it back to Beca’s house, Olivia took it upon herself to teach Beca the proper way to decorate a tree. Chloe decided to play some Christmas carols and she and Olivia sang along with them.  
Beca could feel her head swimming. It felt like they were a family and she couldn’t tell if she was okay with it. She had told Jesse what had all happened and he told her to embrace it and to shut down every thought telling her to run. She was doing her best, and if she was being honest, the Beale’s made it very easy to feel comfortable around them. She could get used to being around the Beale family. After they decorated the tree, they ordered food and ate. Chloe and Olivia eventually went home and Beca was left thinking about the great night they had.

The next day at work, Beca made a conscious decision to go see Chloe when she got to work. She walked into her office and saw Aubrey standing with Chloe. They both turned around and Beca almost had a heart attack when she saw Aubrey’s face.

“You know, there’s something weird going on with your face Aubrey.” Beca says, looking confused.  
“What?” Aubrey asks, looking just as confused.  
“You’re smiling, I didn’t know you could do that.” Beca answers with a smirk.

Chloe rolls her eyes at Beca who looks proud of herself. Aubrey’s smile quickly vanishes and takes on a new form, annoyance.

“What Chlo? I didn’t know the devil could smile!” Beca said through her giggle.  
“Beca, what did I tell you about calling Aubrey the devil?” Chloe scolds.  
“She’s done it before?” Aubrey asks in disbelief.  
“Uh, that it’s offensive to the devil?” Beca says, cracking up again.  
“I hate both of you right now.” Aubrey says with an eye roll as she walks out of the room.

Chloe rolls her eyes, knowing she’ll have to deal with that later but turns her attention to Beca, who is still in a fit of laughter.

“You’re a child.” Chloe says with a smile on her lips.  
“You’re the one dating the child.” Beca says with a shrug.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m happy with my decision.” Chloe admits.  
“YOU GUYS ARE DATING?! FINALLY!” Comes a voice from the doorway.

Of course Amy would be there right at that moment. The one person who knew Beca had a thing for Chloe, and who had listened to Chloe talk about how much she liked Beca. She had both sides of the story.

“God, I was beginning to think my scheme to set you up was failing.” Amy shrugged.  
“Your what?!” Beca and Chloe said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**December 6th**

“Uhhhh.. Nothing at all. You two just enjoy your moment. I’ll get you coffee Beca, yeah? It’ll be in your office for you when you’re done here.” Amy says as she runs out of the office.  
“I’m not saying I’m mad that we’re together, a little annoyed that our intern set us up, but not entirely upset.” Beca said slowly.  
“You are going to talk to her later though, right?” Chloe asked.  
“Yeah, definitely going to talk to her later.” Beca confirmed with a nod.  
“Okay, good. It feels like I have two kids instead of one.” Chloe says with a small chuckle.  
“Hey, speaking of, I actually came here this morning to ask you a question.” Beca said, regaining her focus.  
“Ask away!” Chloe encouraged.  
“Okay, I know that this just started,” Beca said as she motioned between her and Chloe, “but I was wondering if you and Olivia would want to come to dinner tomorrow night. I have to have a stupid dinner with my family for my birthday, so at least if you’re there it might be less painful.” Beca explained.  
“Wait, Beca, your birthday is tomorrow?!” Chloe asked, her eyes getting wide.  
“Uh, actually it’s today.” Beca answered nervously.  
“Beca! What?!” Chloe yelled, smacking Beca on the arm.  
“Okay, ow. But dude, it’s fine, I don't like my birthday, don’t make it a big thing.” Beca pleaded.  
“Nope, I’m going to run to daycare and inform Olivia so she can make you a card, and then we will meet you at your place tonight around five for a dinner, made by me. Do not try and object.” Chloe said with a look that meant she was serious.  
“Fine, fine. But nothing like huge. Just the three of us?” Beca asked.  
“Fine Beca. I’ll see you at five.” Chloe said as she kissed Beca on the cheek.  
“Wait, we’re not doing lunch?” Beca asks in confusion.  
“Nope, I’ll be shopping. Bye Becs!” Chloe says as she ushers Beca out the door and shuts it. 

Beca gets annoyed that she let it slip that her birthday was today. When Amy brought her the coffee she promised, Beca told her to sit down and she could hear Amy swallow loudly. Beca smiled as she went over to lock her office door to prevent anyone from coming in.

“Uhhh boss, if you’re going to kill me…” Amy starated.  
“Amy, for once in your life, shut up and listen to me.” Beca states.  
“Yes sir.” Amy answers with a salute.  
“Amy, I’m going to say this to you one time. And I do not want to hear you repeat it. Understood?” Beca demands.  
“Yes.” Amy answered.  
“Okay, what you did was wrong. You were sneaky and it’s kind of sketchy. But, that being said, thank you.” Beca concluded.  
“Thank you?” Amy asked.  
“Without all of your stupid, unasked for, medeling, we may not have been forced to work together. I may not have realized that she wasn’t so annoying, and that her kid is actually cute. Now my damn house has a Christmas tree in it that was decorated by said cute kid. There were Christmas carols playing in my house Amy. My house.” Beca explained.

Amy gets quiet and Beca unlocks her door. This is the first time she’s heard Amy actually speechless. She was proud of herself. She sat down at her desk and nodded to let Amy know she could leave now. Amy slowly stood up, still looking at Beca nervously. After she takes her first step, Amy runs out the door. Beca just chuckles and rolls her eyes. She starts to think about what kind of things Chloe would plan for a birthday celebration.

Later that night, she found out just what kinds of things she would plan. She was true to her word and didn’t invite anyone to a party. But she did show up with an ice cream cake for Beca and plans to make her what seemed like a dinner for twelve.

“Uh Chlo, are you planning on feeding an entire village or just us?” Beca asks looking at all of the food Chloe and Olivia are carrying into her house.  
“Beca Mitchell, if you can tell me that you honestly cook dinner for yourself every night, I won’t make as much food as I’ve brought. But since I know you order food almost every night, I’m making enough for you to have leftovers.” Chloe says, sounding like a true mother.  
“Fine..” Beca answers with an eye roll, “What can I help with then?” She asks.  
“Rebeca Mitchell, if you do not go play with Liv or watch a movie with her and let me cook for you I might kill you.” Chloe responds, looking more annoyed than Beca’s ever seen her.

Beca slowly nodded her head and backed away from the kitchen. Lucky for her, Olivia was already wanting to watch a movie with her.

“Alright kiddo, what movie sparks your interest this time?” Beca asks sitting down next to Olivia on the couch.  
“Beca can we watch Trolls?” Olivia asked with big eyes.  
“Uh, isn’t that the thing with the really weird blue people who live in mushrooms?” Beca asks, slightly confused.  
“Becs, that’s the Smurfs. Trolls is super cute, you’d like it.” Chloe calls from the kitchen.  
“Okay squirt, let’s watch Trolls.” Beca said trying to sound excited.

If she was being honest, Beca didn’t hate the movie. It was good, by little kid movie standards. Don’t get her wrong, it was no Lion King, but it was still pretty good. Beca could smell the food cooking in the kitchen and she really wanted to help Chloe and not feel like she was just being lazy the whole time. But by the end of the movie, Olivia had curled herself onto Beca’s lap and gotten comfortable.

“Hey Becs, where are your plates?” Chloe asked, approaching the couch and smiling at what she saw.  
“Uh, they should be in the cabinet above the coffee pot.” Beca answered, trying to remember the last time she used her plates.  
“Thanks!” Chloe said, as she placed a kiss on the top of Beca’s head and walked away.

Beca didn’t use her dishes because using them meant she had to wash them. Even though she had a dishwasher, she always forgot to unload it before she put more in it, so it just turned into a constant cycle of washing and rewashing dishes. They all sat down at the table Beca rarely used and ate dinner. Olivia found it the best time to tell everyone how her day was and what happened.

“Today I told everyone in daycare that you were gonna marry Beca, mommy!” Olivia declared with joy.  
“Uh, why did you do that sweetie?” Chloe asked, her eyes wide with not only embarrassment, but fear of how Beca would react.  
“Well, it was her Christmas wish Chlo. But sorry squirt, no wedding yet. How about you ask again next Christmas and we’ll see what we can do!” Beca said with a smile.  
“But what about my wish this year?” Olivia asked with big eyes that said she may be close to crying.  
“I have an idea! How about you wish to be able to record a song with your mommy that gets played on the radio?” Beca offers slowly.  
“Can I?!” Olivia almost screams.  
“How about we do it tomorrow? Your mommy owes me anyways.” Beca said with a smile and sent a wink at Chloe.  
“I’m gonna be famous!” Olivia cheered.

Chloe couldn’t hide the smile on her face while she watched Beca and Olivia interact with each other. She thought Beca would be awkward with kids but so far she’s been the exact opposite with Olivia. She was getting more and more excited for the dinner tomorrow night with Beca’s family. But then she remembered she knew nothing about them and began to panic. But she decided that would be a conversation for later, she didn’t want to ruin the night while they were all enjoying each other.

Chloe gave Beca her present, a golden microphone necklace, and Olivia presented her with the most glitter-filled card she’d ever seen. Beca loved them both. Once the night started dying down, Chloe decided it was a good time to ask Beca about her family, so she could be a little prepared to meet them the next day.

“So Becs, what is your family like?” Chloe asked, her nerves getting the better of her voice.  
“Oh, they’re great.” Beca said with a scoff, sarcasm dripping off of every word.  
“I just want to be prepared for tomorrow night.” Chloe said softly.  
“Basically they never talk to me because I’m always too busy. At least that’s what they tell me. My dad forced me to go to college because he didn’t think that I could do anything with my music. They both hate each other, they’re divorced, but they decided to come together once a year for my birthday and make everything uncomfortable. They also don’t know I’m gay, not because I’m ashamed, I just never had a reason to tell them. So I figured they could meet you and then at the end of dinner, I’d let it slip that you’re my girlfriend, and then we can leave if things explode in our face.” Beca says, looking annoyed.  
“Should I not talk about Liv?” Chloe asked cautiously.  
“Talk about whatever you want Chlo, just know I don’t value their opinion very highly, so it doesn’t matter what they think about you.” Beca reassured her.  
“Are you sure you want me to come?” Chloe asked, getting the feeling that Beca didn’t even want to go.  
“I want you to come Chlo.” Beca reaffirmed.  
“Alright Beca. I should probably get Liv and get going, it’s pretty late.” Chloe said, her face growing sad.  
“Or you two could spend the night..?” Beca offered.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 7th**

“You want us to spend the night? Here? With you?” Chloe asked to clarify.  
“Uh, yeah dude, if that’s like, cool with you?” Beca asked slowly.  
“No, I mean it’s fine with me. Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Chloe asks.  
“Yeah, it’ll be easier in the morning to all go in at the same time so we can work on the new songs.” Beca tries to play it off.  
“So Liv will be in the guest room and I’ll be….?” Chloe trails off, softly smiling at Beca.  
“You can uh, there’s the couch if you want. Or obviously like in Olivia’s bed.” Beca choked out, avoiding eye contact.  
“Hmmm what about your bed?” Chloe asks.

Beca’s heart exploded. Of course she wanted Chloe in her bed, but she also wanted to take things slowly with her. It was new, and Chloe had a kid. She couldn’t just jump into bed with her without thinking of how something like that could impact their relationship too soon. She also doesn’t want Chloe to think she doesn’t want to sleep with her, so she finds herself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Uh, well technically, that is an option.” Beca answers with a squeak to her voice.  
“Can I select that option?” Chloe asks, tilting her head to the side.  
“I mean, yeah you can.” Beca answers nervously.  
“I don’t have to Becs, if you’re too nervous that is.” Chloe assured her.  
“No! I mean, I’m not too nervous. It’s fine. Is Olivia good to sleep in that?” Beca asked, nodding towards Olivia.  
“I have emergency pajamas as a backup if something were to happen to her clothes, so she can wear those for sleep. She’ll just have to wear the same clothes tomorrow that she wore today. But she’ll be fine.” Chloe assured her.  
“Okay cool. I can like get you a shirt to sleep in and maybe some shorts?” Beca asked, unsure of what Chloe slept in.  
“If you insist on me wearing so many clothes. That’ll be fine Beca.” Chloe answered with a wink.

Beca just groaned, still not used to all the flirting Chloe did. She simply nodded and left Chloe to put Olivia to bed. Of course she didn’t want Chloe to wear so many clothes to bed, but on the other hand, she was doing her best to be respectful. She laid out some clothes and decided to give Chloe the option to put the clothes on or not.

Beca went in the bathroom to get ready for bed and Chloe had come in and gotten ready for bed. Beca breathed a sigh of relief when she entered her bedroom and saw Chloe fully clothed. They crawled into bed and Beca faced away from Chloe. She heard Chloe let out a soft giggle before she felt her hand slide over her hip. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt Chloe move closer to her.

“Is this okay Becs?” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear.  
“Uh yeah, it’s fine.” Beca choked out.  
“Good.” Chloe answered her.

Beca closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when she started to feel Chloe’s hands wander higher than they were previously. Beca did her best to keep her composure but that didn’t last long as Chloe’s hand slipped under her shirt and kept moving higher. 

“Uhhh, whatcha doing there Chlo?” Beca choked out.  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about Becs.” Chloe said, Beca could tell Chloe was smirking.  
“Riiiight…” Beca answered.

Chloe’s hand had stopped moving when Beca started talking to her but now that she stopped questioning her, Chloe started moving her hand again until she was right under Beca’s breast. Beca was holding her breath, waiting for what Chloe was going to do next. Chloe’s hand was soft and deliberate with its movements. Her first action was tentative and almost featherlike. Chloe’s fingers grazed over her nipple. Beca let out a gasp and bit down on her lower lip trying not to make any more noise.

But it was too late, the noise Beca already made was enough to spur Chloe on. Chloe went from light to purposeful. She started to palm her breast and before Beca knew it, she was laying on her back with a smirking Chloe Beale looking down at her. It was all she could do to swallow down her moan. 

“Happy birthday Beca.” Chloe said with a devilish look.

Before Beca could respond, Chloe was moving her shirt up her body and kissing the skin that was being revealed. Chloe pushed the shirt over Beca’s breasts and lightly bit down on Beca’s nipples. Beca couldn’t control the noise that left her mouth or how fast her hips moved up into Chloe. This only just encouraged Chloe and she wrapped her lips around Beca’s other nipple before she started to lightly suck on it. Beca was a mess, she was annoyed with how much of a mess she was.

There were so many things swimming around in Beca’s head, she couldn’t focus on the things she was feeling because they were all so much. While Beca was off in her own thoughts, Chloe had slid her hand into her pants. Beca was made aware of the location of Chloe’s hand when she felt a finger rub against her clit. Beca’s eyes flew open and Chloe’s ears were filled with the moan she had been waiting to hear. Chloe continued to lightly rub her clit, slowly driving Beca crazy.

When Chloe was satisfied with how much she’d teased her, she moved Beca’s underwear to the side and slid her fingers into Beca. She moved her fingers inside Beca for a while until she got an idea. She made her way up Beca’s body, next to her ear.

“Becs, I wanna taste you.” Chloe husked, earning her a moan from Beca, “Is that okay with you?” She asked through a grin.

All Beca could do was nod her head rapidly. Chloe just smiled and removed her fingers from Beca. She made her way down Beca’s body, sliding her shorts and underwear down her legs. When she had finally reached her destination, she slid her tongue over Beca’s clit, causing the girl to rock her hips up. Chloe held her hips down and continued to eat her out until she came for her twice. She was about to go for another time when Beca pulled her up by her hair.

“You good Becs?” Chloe asked.  
“Can’t..take...more.” Beca panted out.

Chloe just smiled victoriously and kissed Beca on the nose. She got out of bed to wash her hands off and by the time she returned, Beca was already asleep. She climbed into bed and threw her arm over Beca’s waist, falling asleep next to her.

The next morning, Beca woke up feeling sore and it took her a minute to remember what happened the night before, but when she did, all she could do was smile. She was more than okay with how fast they moved, because she knew that this wasn’t going to be just like any other relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**December 8th**

Their Friday morning consisted of Chloe and Beca explaining to Olivia that just because they had a sleepover, they were not getting married at this time. She was less than happy to hear that, but let it go for the time being. Once they got to the studio, Beca spent her time explaining how things were going to work, and helping them choose songs to record together. Once the hard parts were over, Beca just asked that Olivia not run around because she may tip something over on accident.

Chloe was thankful that she knew the songs by heart because her eyes were on Beca the whole time. She’d never seen her in her element before so she found herself completely entranced by everything she was doing. Her brow was creased the entire time they were singing, she was completely focused on what she was doing. Chloe couldn’t help but notice the smile that came on her face when Olivia started singing.

Marcus had come in about halfway through the recording session and talked to Beca. Chloe couldn’t tell if it was something good or not. All Beca did was nod her head and go back to what she was doing. Chloe decided it must not be important if she wasn’t saying anything to them. But after they finished the song, Beca came into the sound booth with a smile on her face.

“How did I sound Beca?!” Asked Olivia, bouncing in her seat.  
“You sounded amazing peanut! Just like your mommy.” Beca answered with a smile.  
“Really?” Chloe asked, full of nerves.  
“Absolutely. Marcus just stopped in and wanted to make sure that I uh knew something before I completely finished this.” Beca answered, suddenly feeling nervous.  
“What’d he want you to know?” Chloe asked in confusion.  
“Well, he said that it was one thing to put my name on this album, people will buy it for that, but it’s another to put my voice on it, because no one outside of this office has heard me sing.” Beca said, getting uncomfortable.  
“Beca’s gonna sing with us?!” Olivia asked with big eyes.  
“Looks like it kiddo, is that okay with you?” Beca asked, smiling at Olivia.  
“Yes! Beca sings so pretty mommy!” Olivia exclaimed.  
“Uh, how do you know that Liv?” Chloe asked, focusing her attention on her daughter.  
“I heared her doing it in the morning when she maked coffee.” Olivia answered with a shrug and Beca’s eyes went wide.  
“Dude, seriously? Why didn’t you tell me you were there? That was not a song for little ears!” Beca said in a panic.  
“What song was it Becs?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Uh birthday sex…” Beca mumbled out.  
“Mommy what’s sex?” Olivia asked, making Chloe’s and Beca’s eyes go wide.  
“Uhhh we can talk about that when you’re older sweetie.” Chloe rushes out looking at Beca like she could kill her.  
“Is Beca gonna sing the sex song with us?” Olivia asked.  
“NO!” Both Beca and Chloe answered at the same time.  
“What song she gonna sing?” Olivia asked, looking directly at Beca.  
“How about The Little Drummer Boy? That’s my favorite Christmas song.” Beca suggests.  
“Sounds great Becs, just tell us what to do.” Chloe said with a small smile.

They spent the entire day recording and Beca was shocked that they finished it. Given that they were working with a child, but Olivia Beale was all business when they were recording. Beca decided it had nothing to do with the fact that she promised her ice cream if she did well today. But now there was no getting out of her promise of ice cream, so she’ll just casually bring it up like she wants to take them both out and not like she bribed a child.

At the mention of ice cream, both Beale’s eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Beca rolled her eyes because she should’ve known. She told them to get whatever they wanted, and she couldn’t believe how much they had both gotten. Beca was happy with her one scoop of vanilla on a regular cake cone, but the Beale’s took their ice cream seriously. They had specific orders with specific amounts of sprinkles, and syrups they wanted. Beca was a little scared of them if she was being completely honest. But she was happy she wouldn’t be going home with a very hyper child and her equally as amped mother.

Beca found herself feeling impulsive later that day and asked Chloe if she was willing to do something wild and spontaneous. When she hesitated, Beca instead asked if she would be willing to come with her while she did something that was spontaneous. This, Chloe agreed to. Beca suggested that she may want to leave Olivia at home because where they were going wasn’t the best place to bring kids. Chloe agreed and Beca sent her the address to meet her at. Beca was waiting on the curb when Chloe got there and Chloe was more than confused on what they were doing.

“So, we’re going to a bookstore?” Chloe asked in confusion, taking in her surroundings.  
“Even better. You ever heard of the tattoo artist Kat Von D?” Beca asked with a grin.  
“Can’t say I have. Is she important to why we’re here?” Chloe asks, trying to look at Beca’s face as they walked.  
“Very. So, I saw that she was going to be in New York this weekend and I talked her into coming to Brooklyn to give me a tattoo. How freaking cool is that? A tattoo from Kat Von D!” Beca gushed.  
“Uh Becs, you’re getting a tattoo like four hours before dinner with your family?” Chloe questioned.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine for dinner.” Beca promises her.

Chloe just nodded in confirmation and continued to follow Beca’s lead. They were walking along when Beca slides her hand into Chloe’s and laces their fingers together. The action may not have been a lot, but it made Chloe’s heart swell with joy. They got to the tattoo shop and Beca opened the door for Chloe, letting her walking in first.

“Mitchell?” Came a voice from behind the desk.  
“Uh, not me, but uh she’s right here.” Chloe answered feeling a little intimidated.  
“Hey, I’m Beca. We spoke on the phone. Thank you again for doing this. I’m a huge fan.” Beca gushed out.  
“No problem. Wouldn’t be the first time someone in the music industry saw I was in town and requested for me to give them some ink.” Kat answered with a smile.  
“Again, thank you so much. Did you get the idea I sent you?” Beca asked, getting nervous.  
“Oh yeah, seeing you, I’m honestly a little surprised that you’d want that, but I’m guessing this is your girlfriend, so maybe not too surprised.” Kat says with a smile, making both Chloe and Beca blush.  
“Yup, that’s her.” Beca confirms.

Beca tells Chloe she’s not allowed to see the tattoo until it’s done and though it drives her crazy not knowing, she listens and doesn’t look. When the tattoo is finished, Beca goes to look in the mirror, she chose to have it placed on her ribcage, the place that hardly anyone sees, unless they’re name is Chloe Beale. When Chloe’s finally allowed to look, she can’t believe what that tattoo is of.

“Is that… the outline of women kissing?” Chloe asks, not wanting to offend either person.  
“Yup it is. I saw it one day on tumblr and I loved it! I’d been toying with the idea for a while, but it’s my birthday gift to myself.” Beca says with a smile.  
“I like it, it’s very….” Chloe trails off.  
“Gay, the word you’re looking for is gay.” Kat answers with a laugh.

Beca and Chloe left the shop after Beca paid for her tattoo and they went back to Beca’s house after stopping at Chloe’s to pick up her clothes that she would need for the night and the following day. Once they’re ready they go to dinner, Beca hoping they won’t be there long and Chloe finding herself growing more and more nervous.

The evening is mostly uneventful, Chloe notices that Beca’s father is a lot like her. Quiet and sarcastic, her mother on the other hand, reminds her a bit of Aubrey. She’s a bit overbearing and nosey. She asked Chloe a lot about Olivia and about why she’s not still with her husband, to which Beca told her to shut up. As promised, at the end of the dinner after the bill was paid, Beca told her parents that she and Chloe were dating and they left them in a stunned silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 9**

Beca and Chloe both agreed to see each other on Monday and spend a little time apart. Beca figured that Chloe may want to spend some alone time with her daughter and Chloe revealed that she wanted to have a day with just her little girl. Beca planned on heading in to the studio to finish up on the stuff they recorded for the Christmas album. What she hadn’t planned was to be at the studio all day, but her mind kept wandering to little Olivia Beale. She felt bad that it was Christmas when her dad left and now she would have to spend another without him. Chloe had told her the details about why he left and how it had happened, he was sick of her working all the time since he didn’t need to, and he was bored. He moved on to someone who would be happy to sit at home all day with him doing nothing.

According to Chloe, he hadn’t once tried to see Olivia and the only contact she has with him is when he pays his child support. It really made Beca thankful that her parents didn’t decide to fully stay out of her life. Her mother left when she was little, but she would send her Christmas cards, birthday cards, and she’d sometimes call her. Though she hated her mom for the longest time, Beca’s father did nothing but try to make sure that she knew both of her parents loved her. In the swell of all her thinking, Beca decided to call it a day and go to the toy store. She wanted to get something for Olivia that she would like and that could help her forget the fact that her father was no longer there. 

Beca picked out the perfect toy for Olivia and brought it home to wrap up and give to her the next day. Beca texted Chloe to tell her she got Olivia a gift but she never answered her. Beca shrugged it off and went to bed, anxious to wake up the next morning and surprise Olivia.  
As soon as she got to work she went down to the daycare and was surprised to see a man talking to Olivia. She figured it was just one of the other parents there and she waited by the door until he eventually left the room, sliding past Beca in the doorway.

Beca walked up to Olivia who had gone back to playing with the toys in front of her and she cleared her throat to get her attention. Olivia’s head snapped up and her eyes settled on Beca standing behind her.

“Oh, hi Beca.” Olivia said, seeming far more distant than she’d ever been with her.  
“Hey squirt, I got you a Christmas present and I wanted to know if you’d like to open it.” Beca answered, trying to keep her voice happy.  
“Sure.” Olivia answered with a shrug.  
“How was your mommy and Liv night?” Beca asked, trying to see if something had happened the night prior.  
“Super good, daddy came home! And him and mommy is gonna be married again!” She said with a look of joy on her face. 

Beca was floored. She wondered if that was the man that was in here talking to Olivia earlier. He looked like someone who was in the Army at some point, so it could be Chicago. But Chloe had told her she wasn’t in contact with him anymore. While Beca was trying to wrap her mind around what Olivia had told her, the five year old had unwrapped her present.

“Thanks Beca. Are you gonna leave now since mommy and daddy are gonna be married? You can’t marry mommy anymore because daddy’s back and mommy is his.” Olivia said with a look of seriousness about her.  
“Was that your daddy in here with you earlier?” Beca asked, trying to force a smile on her face.  
“Yep! He’s handsome, mommy says so.” Olivia says with a smile.  
“He really is. Okay kid, enjoy your toy. I’m going to get to work.” Beca says as she stands up.  
“Bye Beca!” Olivia says as she waves to her.

Beca walks upstairs to her office, doing her best to avoid seeing Chloe if it was possible. When she got up to her floor, Amy was waiting to talk to her. She had some things she needed Beca to sign for the upcoming album when she noticed that Chloe hadn’t signed them yet either.

“Uh, Ams, isn’t Chloe supposed to sign these too?” Beca asked as she continued to sign.  
“Right you are boss lady. Ginger is on her way up as we speak.” Amy confirmed with a strong nod.  
“Right, I’m just going to finish signing these really quick and go to my office.” Beca answered.

Amy knew by Beca’s tone that she shouldn’t ask any questions about why she was suddenly avoiding Chloe again. Beca finished signing the papers and retreated to her office, locking the door behind her. After ten minutes, the fire alarms started to sound off. Beca couldn’t remember what day of the month it was, but she was sure it was just a practice drill to test the alarms out. She left her office, hopeful that she wouldn’t see Chloe.

As she made her way to the elevator, she felt a soft but sure hand grab her arm and pull her away from the elevator.

“Dude, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Beca said as she turned to see who was grabbing her, it was Chloe.  
“Beca, are you insane? You can’t take the elevator during a fire!” Chloe yelled over the alarms going off.  
“Fuck off dude. I know about Chicago last night and I’d rather take the elevator and die in there than go down the stairs with you.” Beca practically spat, her words laced in venom as she hit the button for the elevator.  
“How could you possibly know anything about that?” Chloe defended, crossing her arms.  
“Saw him today, I went to give Liv the present I picked out for her yesterday, and he was at daycare. She told me everything. Including how you two are back together. So congratu-fucking-lations Chloe, your perfect little family is back to being perfect again.” Beca said as she stepped into the elevator.  
“You don’t know anything about anything that happened last night! You’re letting a five year old tell you what happened?” Chloe snapped back at her as she followed her into the elevator.  
“Oh I wonder how much of it could be fucking wrong Chlo! He was in this fucking building this morning! Sounds to me like something fucking happened last night, because the last I heard from you, he didn’t even live here anymore. Now, according to your daughter, he’s moving back in. So excuse me if her story completely adds up to everything I’ve witnessed!” Beca yells.

The elevator doors closed behind Chloe and it began to move towards the first floor when it came to a jerking hault. 

“What the fuck was that?” Beca asked.  
“Probably the power being cut, which is another reason you don’t take the elevator during a fire!” Chloe yelled at her.  
“You’re the one who came in here with me! I didn’t tell you to dude. I wanted to be away from you.” Beca defended.  
“I have a daughter Beca! Because of you, I might not get to see her again! This is your fault!” Chloe screamed at her.  
“Can’t forget about your perfect ex-husband can we? What will they do without you?” Beca answered in a mocking tone.  
“Fuck you Beca, all you care about is yourself!” Chloe cried, tears rolling down her face.  
“All I care about is me? Me?! I got your kid a fucking Christmas gift, I fucking got you one! I played Santa’s fucking helper all day and sacrificed my work, just so you could spend time with your kid! Just so you could make your kid’s Christmas a good one since her fucking dad left her. Maybe you need to take a look in the mirror.” Beca said, her jaw set and anger flowing through her body.  
“I’m not ready to die Beca…” Chloe confessed, sounding vulnerable.   
“Well, either am I. So join the club. And I especially don’t want to die with you.” Beca answered, not looking at Chloe.  
“So what? We’re just done? You don’t want to hear my side of things?” Chloe asked.  
“We were done the minute you invited your ex-fucking-husband into your house last night and did god knows what with him.” Beca snaps at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**December 10**

Beca and Chloe were stuck in the elevator together and Beca was doing her best to ignore the crying coming from Chloe. She stood in one corner as Chloe cried in the other when the elevator whirled and began to move again. The doors opened as they reached the first floor and Beca rushed out of the elevator when she noticed that Chloe hadn’t followed her. She stuck her hand in the door so it wouldn’t close.

“Chlo come on, you’re not dying today, come on, Olivia needs you, you gotta get out of there!” Beca yelled at her in a panic.

Chloe stood up slowly when there was a horrific sound from above the elevator that caused Chloe to freeze and Beca to panic. Before Chloe could take another step forward, the elevator cable snapped and she was gone, leaving Beca wide eyed and frozen. She let out a blood curdling scream and began to cry when she realized what had just happened. She looked down the elevator shaft and her eyes were met with nothing but fire and heat rushed up towards her face.

Suddenly there was an alarm and Beca shot up. She looked around, confused on what had happened and realized she was in her bed. She grabbed her phone to turn the alarm off and noticed that it was Monday. She also noticed that she had a text from Chloe and slowly began to gain her bearings. 

**Chloe:** Hey Becs, I’m sure Liv will love the present! We’ll meet you in your office in the morning! Sorry it took so long for me to answer, Liv an I were out getting our nails done! Can’t wait to see you!

Beca immediately facetimed Chloe after reading her text, unable to get the images of her dream out of her head. Chloe answered not long after she hit the call button and had a smile on her face.

“Hey Becs, couldn’t wait to see my face?” Chloe teased her and Beca broke down and started to cry, causing Chloe to worry.  
“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Chloe asked in a panicked tone.  
“I...and you...the elevator... and fire…” Beca sobbed out.  
“Becs, I need you to slow down, what about me and an elevator and...fire?” Chloe asked while Beca took a deep breath to calm herself.  
“I had a dream and we fought because you used your mommy and Liv night to get back together with Chicago, then he was at daycare the next day and Liv told me that you guys were getting back together and then we fought and there was a fire alarm and then I wanted to take the elevator to get away from you and you followed because I was being stupid and then it got stuck and then when it wasn’t stuck I got out but you took too long and the cable snapped and you died.” Beca sobbed out.

Chloe took a deep breath taking in everything that Beca had told her. A sad smile appeared on Chloe’s face as she looked at her little mess.

“Becs, call in today. Don’t go to work.” Chloe told her.  
“What? I can’t do that..” Beca said, looking at Chloe.  
“Yes you can, call in, I am. Liv and I are coming over. You need a Chloe and Liv day.” Chloe said with a smile.  
“Okay, fine, I’ll tell Marcus that I can’t come in today.” Beca conceded.  
“Good girl. We’ll be there soon!” Chloe answered happily as she hung up the call.

Beca was still crying when Chloe and Olivia got to her house and the first thing that Olivia did was run into Beca’s room. 

“Beca! We here! You don’t have to cry anymore!” Olivia shouted as she clambered on to Beca’s bed and tackled her with a hug.

Beca couldn’t help but laugh at the action. She looked up and saw Chloe watching from her doorway with a smile on her face.

“In my defense, I suggested that maybe she doesn’t come tackle you, but she was pretty determined to make you smile.” Chloe said with a smile.  
“Well, she surely succeeded in that. You guys didn’t have to come over you know..” Beca answered as Olivia made herself comfortable.  
“Of course we did Becs, I told Liv you had a gift for her.” Chloe answered with a wink.  
“I do!” Beca answered, tickling Olivia’s sides, causing her to giggle.

Olivia rolled off of Beca and sat on the bed getting excited as Beca went to get the present. When she came back, she had a pretty large present all wrapped up. Beca wasn’t the best at wrapping presents, but she gave it her all. Beca put the present down in front of Olivia and she tore into it. Olivia squealed when she saw what it was and Chloe looked over at Beca was a smile as she shook her head.

“You got me an American Girl doll?!” Olivia squealed.  
“I did, I thought you might like it.” Beca answered with a smile.  
“I looooooove it Beca!” Olivia yelled.

Beca just smiled and watched Olivia tear into the box to get her doll out of the packaging. She asked if she could go play with her doll in the living room and Chloe agreed to let her. Chloe climbed on Beca’s bed and pulled her into a hug. Beca let herself relax into Chloe’s embrace. 

“So you had yourself a bad dream last night?” Chloe asked softly.  
“It was so terrible dude, I saw you die. DIE dude! It was the worst dream of my life. And it was just terrible okay?” Beca said with a cry.  
“It’s okay Becs, we’re here now and you’re okay. I’m fine. I won’t be leaving you for Chicago, in any lifetime.” Chloe promised as she kissed the top of Beca’s head.

Beca just hummed into it and relaxed herself as she felt Chloe play with her hair. They spent the whole day curled up together while Olivia enjoyed her new toy. They watched a couple movies together throughout the day and agreed to cook dinner together. Making sure to have Olivia do the most simple things. Beca couldn’t help but feel like they were a perfect family, meant to be together and make each other happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**December 11**

It was now the day of the dreaded ugly Christmas sweater party. Beca couldn’t think of anything that sounded as bad as wearing a sweater that celebrated Christmas, but she was going to have to, because this was the most fun thing that Chloe suggested they should do. Chloe was coming over to her house to look at her sweater to make sure it was up to the Beale standards. Beca was pretty confident about her choice, she thought it was horrendous. As soon as Chloe and Olivia arrived, Beca excitedly brought them to her room to show them the sweater.

“Becs… that-that’s just a regular Christmas sweater?” Chloe asked in confusion.  
“What do you mean? It’s hideous!” Beca answered, feeling a little annoyed.  
“Nuh uh Beca, that’s a pretty sweater. You wear that to church for Christmas.” Olivia insisted.  
“Uh right kiddo, me, church, right.” Beca nervously answered.  
“Okay Liv, how about we go shopping with Beca and get her a real ugly sweater?” Chloe suggests making Beca cringe and Olivia bounce with joy.  
“Right, okay. Sounds like a plan. Let’s go. I mean, I don’t see what’s wrong with this one but sure.” Beca answers with a small amount of annoyance.  
“Hey, thank you so much for indulging our Christmas spirit Becs, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow after the party. Liv is going to be with my parents.” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear, making her nod her head in approval.

The three made there way to the nearest department store to find Beca an appropriate ugly sweater. It proved to be harder than expected because Beca kept gravitating towards the inappropriate sweaters over the harmless ones.

“Becs, Liv can’t see those sweaters.. We need to stick to the innocent ones please.” Chloe pleaded.  
“Okay but Chlo, these ones are actually funny and the other ones are ones that I wouldn’t be caught dead in.” Beca explained.  
“Tha-Beca, that’s the whole point. They’re supposed to be so ugly that they’re embarrassing. Have you never done this before?” Chloe asked.  
“Uh, no Chlo, I don’t do Christmas, remember?” Beca asked with a small smile.  
“Right, sorry. Okay, so find the sweater that’s the most embarrassing to you.” Chloe says with a smile.  
“Okay Chlo..” Beca answered with some hesitation.

Beca ended up picking out a sweater that looked like a Christmas tree had thrown up on her. She hated it, but Olivia and Chloe were both proud of her choice so she was happy to stand by it. She just wasn’t thrilled to that people would see her in said sweater. But it was only for one day, so she could deal with it, especially since it made Chloe happy.

“You’re going to look so cute in this!” Chloe said with excitement when they got back to Beca’s house from the store.  
“Right, like Christmas fu-threw up on me.” Beca said, catching herself before she let a curse word slip out.  
“Good save.” Chloe said with an eye roll and a smile.

For the rest of the night, they watched Christmas movies that were suitable for a five year old and for the most part, Beca didn’t mind them. They were classics that she’d seen as a child and she could appreciate. With Christmas being only a week away, Beca was fine with watching all the Christmas movies Olivia wanted to watch. At the end of the night, Beca helped Chloe carry Olivia to the car and said her goodbyes. She fell asleep easily that night, content with her day.

The next morning was a different story when she remembered what she needed to put on. She sighed out and put her sweater on along with a pair of black skinny jeans and decided on a pair of ankle height boots. Even if the sweater was ugly, she could still look cute. She took a final look at herself in the mirror and decided that would have to be good enough for the day, and left for work.

Work was horrible, everyone had a sweater and some of them had bells on them. Bells! There were also some extra ones that had lights on them, one of the people in the light up ones, was Chloe Beale. She was so proud of herself so all Beca could do was smile when she saw her. They had the whole day to do what wanted in the office. Since Beca’s office had the best view and lounge area, Chloe brought Olivia up to her office and they played games and watched movies for the day. 

Chloe and Beca got a snow cone machine for the day and various other food things to come to the building to please everyone there. Even Marcus was enjoying the day and wore an ugly sweater. Beca was surprised but happy to see that Marcus was having fun with everyone who worked there and he even brought in his two sons, who were 3 years old and stayed at home with his wife normally.

“Well bosses, I’d say today was a hit!” Amy announced coming into Beca’s office and sitting down next to Olivia while Beca and Chloe were drinking hot chocolate by the window and talking.  
“Um who are you?” Olivia asked, sounding nervous.  
“Oh don’t worry smallfry, I work for your mommy and Beca. I got them to start dating.” Amy answered proudly.  
“CAN YOU MAKE MOMMY MARRY BECA?!” Olivia asked, getting excited about Amy being there.  
“I’ll do my best kiddo, I want to see it happen too. Did you pick out Beca’s sweater today?” Amy asked, knowing Beca didn’t.  
“Mommy and I helped her, but Beca picked it out all by herself!” Olivia announced, like it was a grand accomplishment.  
“Your mommy is really good for Beca, she’s a lot happier now. That might have a little something to do with you too.” Amy said, nudging Olivia with her elbow.  
“She got me a American Doll for Christmas!” Olivia announced.  
“She did, huh? She even bought it herself, she didn't have me do it. That makes it extra special.” Amy tells her.

Olivia just smiled and Chloe and Beca walked back over to the couch where the two were sitting. Chloe was happy to see Olivia interacting with someone new without being attached to her hip the whole time.

“Alright kids, the moms are back, what did you guys do.” Beca said in a sarcastic tone.  
“You not my mommy.” Olivia giggled out.  
“Maybe not, but I’m Amy’s work mommy and I know that if she’s not supervised, she gets into trouble.” Beca said with a laugh.  
“I promise mommy! We didn’t do nothing wrong!” Olivia defended.  
“Okay Liv, we believe you, don’t we Becs?” Chloe answered, smiling at Beca.  
“We will believe you for now, on one condition.” Beca said looking seriously at Olivia.  
“What is it?” Olivia asked her.  
“You gotta give me a big hug!” Beca said with a bright smile.

Just as she finished her sentence, Amy was up and wrapping her in a hug.

“Please boss, I didn’t do anything this time!” Amy pleaded.  
“Uh, Ams, I was talking to Liv. You’re good, you can let go.” Beca promised as she patted Amy on the back.  
“Oh thank god.” Amy said, letting Beca go.

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was then given the hug that she had wanted in the first place. Chloe just looked at them with a smile on her face, happy that Olivia liked Beca and Beca liked her. She never thought she’d be in this situation, but now that she was, she didn’t want to go back.


	13. Chapter 13

**December 12**

Olivia was always excited to stay the night at Beca’s house. It made her feel like she was a big girl, getting her own adult sized bed. Beca and Chloe were fine with it because it was far enough away from Beca’s room that she wouldn’t hear anything going on in there. When Chloe told Olivia that they were spending the night, she was more than happy to hear it. She asked if her mother had brought any pajamas for her and Chloe shook her head with a smile.

“But mommy! What am I gonna sleep in?” Olivia asked, clearly confused as to why she didn’t have pajamas.  
“I have a surprise for you when we get there!” Beca told her with a smile.  
“REALLY?! What kind of surprise?!” Olivia asked, clearly interested in what she was getting.  
“You’ll just have to wait and find out squirt.” Beca answered as Olivia looked defeated.  
“If I guess it will you say so?” Olivia asked, suddenly convinced she could win.  
“Sure.” Beca agreed with a laugh.  
“Are we moving in? Are my jammies already there?” Olivia asked.  
“Nope, try again kiddo.” Beca answered.  
“But that’s the only way!” Olivia insisted.  
“Well, then I guess you’re in for a surprise when we get there.” Chloe said as she handed Olivia her coat and winter boots to put on.

Olivia grumbled as she put her boots and her coat on and even more when Chloe shoved her hat on her head, insisting that she wore it out into the cold. Little Olivia who had always been a happy kid around Beca, was not too happy at the moment and she hoped that once she saw her surprise, it would be less of an issue.

Beca beat Chloe to her house and unlocked the front door for the two of them to come in when they got there. She went into the guest room to makes sure everything was all set up for Olivia to come in and see. She heard the front door open and walked into the living room to wait for them. Olivia came barreling into the living room and straight at Beca’s knees with her head. Beca panicked and instinctively grabbed Olivia, picking her up and waiting for Chloe.

“Where’s the surprise?!” Olivia asked, a little too loud and close to Beca’s ear.  
“You have to wait for you mommy before we go see it.” Beca said softly, not wanting to hurt Olivia’s ears like she hurt hers.

Olivia let out a sigh but Chloe was in the living room a few seconds later. Shaking her head at Olivia’s excitement and picking up the things she threw off in her rush to get to Beca.

“Mommy’s here! Surprise time!” Olivia commanded.  
“Uh, Liv, Beca has a nice surprise for you, I think you should be a little more respectful in the way you ask to see it.” Chloe said, using that motherly tone that even Beca didn’t like hearing.  
“Okay mommy. Um, Beca, can I see the surprise you have for me, pleeeeeeeease?” Olivia asked, a smile plastered on her face.  
“Sure thing kiddo, let’s go see what it is.” Beca answered as she started walking towards the guest room.

When they got to the room, the door was shut and Beca did everything in her power to open it as slowly as she could, to make Olivia wait a little longer to see the room. She could feel Olivia starting to shake from how excited she was getting and decided to set her down on the ground. Once she felt that she had drug it out enough, she pushed the door open completely.

She’d had people come in and set it up like any kid’s dream room. She had toys in it, some clothes for a spare if needed, she put a copy of the picture of her, Chloe, and Olivia with Santa in the room, and to top it off she got Olivia new sheets that were more suited for a five year old. But sitting on the bed were a special pair of pajamas. They were red and had Olivia’s name stitched on them. Beca had also gotten a pair for Chloe and herself.

Olivia squealed when she saw the room, and she went running from one thing to the next until she settled on the bed. When she went over to the bed she saw the pajamas right away and looked back at Beca and Chloe who were standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.“I thought we wasn’t moving in!” Olivia yelled in joy.

“We’re not sweetie, but Beca wanted you to feel like you had a place here to be in if you didn’t want to hang out with us grownups.” Chloe clarified.  
“You mean I can be in here all the time?!” Olivia asked, excitement dripping from every word.  
“Well, maybe not all the time kiddo, I still want to see you and spend time with you too if that’s okay.” Beca said softly.  
“Okay!” Olivia answered excitedly.   
“Time for bed Liv! Put your new jammies on!” Chloe instructed her.

Olivia listened and got her pajamas on and got ready for bed right away. Chloe just smiled at her and bumped her hip into Beca’s, causing her to smile as well. As soon as Olivia was in bed, Chloe and Beca went out into the living room. Chloe pushed Beca up against the island in the kitchen, causing Beca to let out a squeak of surprise.

“Feeling a little fiesty?” Beca joked.   
“I did promise you that I’d make wearing that sweater up to you.” Chloe said with a smile.  
“You did.” Beca said, catching on to what was happening.

Chloe slides her hands up Beca’s sweater, not realizing how cold they were. Beca gasped at the temperature difference, causing Chloe to smile and move her hands higher so that she was palming her breasts. Chloe loved how sensitive Beca’s nipples were and she slid her cold fingers over Beca’s nipples. This made Beca take a deep breath to try and steady herself. Chloe could see that she was struggling to keep herself standing so she bent down and picked Beca up to carry her to the bed. Chloe dropped Beca on the bed and made quick work of getting Beca’s pants off. Chloe kissed her way up Beca’s legs and was determined to make Beca happy that she wore her ugly sweater that day.


	14. Chapter 14

**December 13**

Chloe talked Beca into going on a lunch date with her, Olivia, and Aubrey. Beca didn’t need the convincing until she heard Aubrey’s name. There wasn’t much that could scare Beca Mitchell, but Aubrey Posen was someone that was able to get under a person’s skin without even trying. Chloe had promised her that Aubrey would be on her best behavior if she was, Beca didn’t want to make any promises. Beca was dreading lunch time, it was her first Saturday where she didn’t have to think about anything work related in a long time, and she had to spend it with Aubrey.

Chloe insisted that they walk to the restaurant and Beca didn’t know why because they had Olivia and not to mention the fact that it was cold out. Beca begrudgingly put all of her winter clothes on to walk outside and grumbled under her breath that she hated the weather. The three of them set out to walk and not even halfway, Olivia’s legs were already tired and Chloe had to carry her. As they were crossing the street, someone couldn’t stop their car for the light and before Chloe could say anything, a car slid into Beca’s legs, causing her to hit her head on the car and pass out.

“Oh my god, Beca!” Chloe cried.  
“Mommy! Is Beca okay?” Olivia said and started to cry.  
“I don’t know baby, mommy’s gonna call someone to take care of her.” Chloe said.

Chloe got on the phone and called emergency services to get them there as soon as possible. As she was on the call, the driver of the car opened the door slowly, Olivia tugged on her mother’s jacket to alert her. Chloe looked over and her eyes went wide when she saw her best friend, Aubrey Posen, stepping out of the car.

“Holy shit, Aubrey, are you okay?! What happened?!” Chloe demanded.  
“I-Okay I hit the breaks, the car just slid! It’s icy! Who the fuck didn’t salt the the road?!” Aubrey said in horror when she saw blood running down Beca’s forehead and quickly applied pressure.  
“Mommy you and auntie Aubrey said naughty words!” Olivia announced to her mother.  
“Liv, sweetie, that’s not important right now.” Chloe answered as she heard the ambulance sirens approaching.

The paramedics needed to take Beca in to the hospital so Chloe rode in the ambulance with her and Aubrey drove Olivia to the hospital to meet Chloe there. When Aubrey found Chloe, Chloe told her that Beca had woken up and they could go into her room. She was still a little groggy so she was out of it when they came in.

“How are you feeling Beca?” Aubrey asked, hesitantly.  
“Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a car.” Beca joked as she rubbed her forehead.  
“Well, you uh, kind of did Becs..” Chloe answers slowly.  
“I did?!” Beca yells, and immediately winces from her volume.  
“Beca, I’m so sorry, there was a red light and I hit the breaks but the roads are icy and I couldn’t stop.” Aubrey says quickly.  
“It was _your_ car?!” Beca asks loudly, against wincing from the volume.  
“Beca, I’m really sorry! I swear I tried to stop.” Aubrey pleaded.  
“Dude, you don’t like me that much? You hit me with your car?” Beca asked.  
“I promise Beca! I wasn’t trying to hurt you! I didn’t even know it was you!” Aubrey defended and realized her volume may have been too loud for Beca’s throbbing head.

The doctors came in and told Beca that she had a severe concussion and she was to stay away from screens until her headaches disappeared. They also made sure to tell her she shouldn’t be left alone. After the doctors wrote her a prescription for pain pills, Beca was free to go home. Aubrey drove them all to Beca’s house and Chloe helped Beca into bed and she curled up and fell asleep. Chloe was warned to go in and check on her throughout the time she was sleeping, to make sure she was okay.

Aubrey walked in to check on Beca and found herself smirking and taking a picture of what she saw. _The_ Beca Mitchell was curled up with a baby blanket, clutching it closely. She was going to be saving this for later when she felt that she needed to blackmail her. She had to admit that Beca looked pretty cute, if you ignore the stitches on her forehead. She decided to go out into the living room where Olivia was sleeping and Chloe was watching a movie.

“How’s she doing Bree?” Chloe asked, looking up at Aubrey.  
“She’s cuddling with a blanket in her room.” Aubrey said with a smile.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s her baby blanket.” Chloe answers, smiling.

Aubrey just nods her head and sits down next to Chloe. The two of them continue watching the movie until they hear movement from Beca’s room. Chloe looks up and sees Beca walking into the kitchen and get a glass for water. All things considered, she could be worse off than she is. But she looks miserable, and her forehead is pretty beat up. Chloe made the decision to call work and tell them that Beca had been in an accident and she needed to rest for a few days, and Chloe would be with her as well.

Beca padded over to the couch and Chloe noticed she had her blanket in her hand. She just smiled when she saw her. She opened up her arms and Beca curled into her. Aubrey couldn’t help but smile at Beca being this soft with Chloe. She never expected to see her like this with anyone. Beca just snuggled herself into Chloe and closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

At around 10, Aubrey decided to go home and put Olivia in her bed for Chloe. She told Chloe to let her know how Beca does in the next few days. Chloe promised to update her and slowly tried to wake Beca up to get her to bed so they wouldn’t be in pain the next morning. When they got to bed, Beca latched herself on to Chloe and cuddled into her, holding on for dear life.

At some point during the night, Olivia made her way into the room and ended up cuddling into Beca. When Chloe woke up and saw Olivia cuddling with Beca, it made her heart swell with happiness and love.


	15. Chapter 15

**December 14**

Beca’s head was pounding and she wasn’t sure if it was the concussion or her overthinking the current situation she was in. She had convinced Chloe to go into work and let Aubrey take care of her for the day because she knew there were things Chloe needed to get done on a deadline. Beca also wanted to talk to Aubrey about a thought that was circling her head all night.

“Alright Beca, if you requested me here just to tell me about how I hit you with a car I swear to god-” Aubrey starts to rattle off before Beca cuts her off.  
“Dude, not why I wanted you here. I have to talk to someone that’s not Chloe.” Beca stated.  
“Don’t you have any of your own friends?” Aubrey criticises.  
“Listen, my best friend is Jesse so, no, not that I can talk about this with. Plus you hit me with your car, you owe it to me to at least talk to me.” Beca states.  
“You said you weren’t going to bring that up.” Aubrey states dryly.  
“No, you said if I only asked for you to be here to tell you about it, you were going to do something, but it wasn’t why I requested you so…” Beca trails off.  
“Fair enough. What do you need to talk about that you couldn’t talk to Chlo about?” Aubrey asked, her curiosity sparked.  
“I think I’m in love with her.” Beca states in a panic.  
“Wait, you think you are, or you are in love with her?” Aubrey asks for clarification.  
“I think, I’ve never really done the whole love thing. But I think this is it. But it’s too early right? It feels too early. I don’t want to freak her out.” Beca rambles.

Beca starts to motion around with her hands and walk around in a panic. Being that she’s usually so well locked up when it comes to her emotions, Aubrey is a little taken by surprise to see her reacting this way. She’s not sure what to do to get her to stop, so she just steps in front of her, grabs her shoulders and tries to get her to sit on the couch. It works and Beca sits down, breathing heavily.

“Beca, relax, you’re freaking me out, and Chloe will kill me if you actually die while I’m here.” Aubrey states, sitting down across from Beca.  
“It’s too early to be in love with her right?” Beca asks, slowly looking at Aubrey.  
“Tell me why you think you love her.” Aubrey offers.  
“Okay… She makes me feel safe, like the other night after the accident, all I wanted to do was be with her. She makes me happy whenever I get a text from her or I’m around her. She leaves me sweet voicemails when she knows I won’t answer my phone because I’m in a meeting, just because she can. I love hanging out with Olivia, she’s one of my favorite people. Chloe’s my best friend, I can tell her anything. Even though she comes with you, and you hit me with a car, I can’t believe there was a time that I didn’t want her in my life. She’s just perfect.” Beca says with a small smile.  
“Sorry Beca, it really sounds like you might be totally in love with Chloe.” Aubrey says, trying not to smile.

She watched Beca slowly nod her head, processing what Aubrey told her. Aubrey was happy that Chloe made Beca feel like that, she just hoped that Beca made Chloe feel like that. From what Chloe had told her, she didn’t have much to worry about. It had been a long time since Chloe was this excited about someone and it made Aubrey happy to see.

“So, it’s official? I’m in love with Chloe?” Beca asks softly.  
“I don’t think that should be a question Beca.” Aubrey coaxes her.  
“Right… I’m in love with Chloe..” Beca says slowly.  
“There you go! Now you get to tell her!” Aubrey says with a smile.  
“TELL HER?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I CAN’T TELL HER!” Beca yells in panic.  
“Whoa there, settle down. You can tell her. Relax.” Aubrey says.  
“Okay, but what if she thinks it’s too soon? What if she’s just not feeling it? I’m not going to make a fool of myself. I’ll just wait, yeah, I’ll wait to tell her.” Beca convinces herself.

Aubrey just rolls her eyes, of course Beca would think like this. Now she was going to have to nudge her into telling Chloe. Maybe she’ll even talk to Chloe and see where she stands on the whole loving Beca thing. She couldn’t believe she was considering helping Beca Mitchell tell her best friend that she was in love with her. But she had to admit that Olivia seems to really like Beca, and they say that children are the best judges of character.

She personally doesn’t see the appeal in dating someone as closed off as Beca, but if she really does talk to Chloe the way she says she does, she assumes that it’s different. Aubrey knew that Beca adored Olivia, the woman set up a bedroom for her, getting her extra clothes and toys, she had to care about the child at least a little. All of the interactions she’s witnessed between Beca and Olivia have seemed so natural, the three of them made a very cute family. With that thought, Aubrey decided to help Beca out.

“What if I can find out how she feels before you tell her?” Aubrey asks.  
“Why would you do that for me?” Beca asks, looking skeptical.  
“Because you make my best friend happy and you seem to be someone that Olivia loves and trusts. So I’ll help you.” Aubrey states.  
“I never thought I would say this, but you’re the best Aubrey.” Beca says with a small smile.  
“I know.” Aubrey answers, earning an eye roll from Beca.

That day, Aubrey and Beca learned that they had more in common than they thought they would. They were getting into an episode of Private Practice and arguing over whether Addison should go back to Seattle or stay in Los Angeles when Chloe and Olivia walked through the doors. The two were so focused on their discussion that they didn’t hear them, until Chloe kissed the top of Beca’s head and Olivia came flying around the couch to hug Beca and ask her about her head. Just another reason that Beca was in love with Chloe.


	16. Chapter 16

**December 15**

Two weeks had gone by since Beca told Aubrey about how she felt about Chloe, and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. Beca had put off telling Chloe for two weeks and it was the hardest thing she’d ever done. There were moments where she wanted nothing more than to tell her how much she loved her. Aubrey called her two days after their conversation and told Beca that Chloe loved her. There was nothing theoretically holding her back from telling Chloe that she loved her. She just hadn’t.

They had to exchange Secret Santa gifts at work and Beca made the bold decision to put a note in with her present. She’d typed the note so that Chloe couldn’t tell it was her handwriting when she opened the present, but she decided to tell Chloe that she loved her in the note. It was perfect, until she told Aubrey about her plan and she pointed out that the first time she tells Chloe she loves her, she should do it in person and outloud. Beca panicked and decided to unwrap the gift completely to get the note out.   
Beca was a mess the entire day, she didn’t want to mess up the perfect time to tell Chloe how she felt. She kept pestering Aubrey, trying to figure out how to tell Chloe and the only thing it did was freak her out more. 

“Beca, there is no perfect time to tell someone, you just tell them when you feel it. You can’t plan it all out or it’s not going to seem as genuine.” Aubrey said with a huff. 

This was the fourth time Beca let herself into her office and Aubrey was running out of patience. At this rate, Aubrey was going to end up telling Choe for her.

“What do you mean there’s no perfect time?” Beca asks with wide eyes.  
“Just like with babies, there’s no perfect time. Just say it. You already know she loves you, idiot.” Aubrey says with an eye roll.  
“Ugh fine!” Beca yells as she walks out of her office.

If Aubrey didn’t like Chloe so much, she would have killed Beca by now. She understood that this might be scary, but she really needed to be an adult and communicate her feelings. She knew that Chloe would tell her when Beca finally confessed her love but that was like waiting for sunshine in the winter.

Beca found herself pacing in her office, giving herself a pep talk so she would tell Chloe how she felt.

“Dude, this is Chloe, the literal sunshine of your life, you can tell her you love her. It’s not that hard.” Beca said as she went over to the window.  
“Maybe you can just tell Liv first and it can be like when those people propose with small animals. No, Live isn’t like a puppy or a kitten, she’s a real person.” Beca groaned as she put a hand over her face in frustration.  
“Just tell her. Don’t be a weirdo, you can do it dude. It’s not hard, just say, hey Chlo, lovely weather, I love you. So easy, So why can’t I just tell her?!” Beca complained to no one.  
“You just did Becs. I love you too.” Came a voice from her office door.


	17. Chapter 17

**December 16**

Chloe was standing in the door looking at Beca while she watched the panic set in when she realized she wasn’t alone. Beca slowly turned her head to find Chloe smiling at her, leaning against her door frame.

“Uh, you been there long?” Beca asked slowly.  
“Long enough to hear what was important.” Chloe said, her smile broadening.  
“Did you hear the dog part…?” Beca asked.  
“Beca, I love you too.” Chloe said with a laugh.  
“You do?” Beca asks.  
“Beca, come one, it’s time to exchange gifts.” Chloe said as she walked closer to grab Beca’s hand.

In all of her panic, Beca had forgotten about the gift exchange. She didn’t want to tell Chloe that she’s had her this entire time. But there was no turning back now. The two of them walked out of Beca’s office and into the shared space where they were exchanging gifts. They walked over to the pile of presents and looked for their names on the presents. Once they had their presents they were allowed to open them and proceed with guessing who had them.

Chloe was the first person to open her gift between her and Beca, and she almost cried when she saw what it was. Inside her present was a simple necklace that had the letter “C” on it but next to it was another necklace with an “O” that was intended for Olivia. She couldn’t believe that whoever had her was this thoughtful. Beca was working on unwrapping her gift. Whoever wrapped her gift had done a number on it and used duct tape to make it difficult to get into.

“You okay there Becs?” Chloe asked with a chuckle.  
“Yeah, just that the son of a bitch who had me, wrapped this fucker with duct tape so I couldn’t get in.” Beca complained as she decided to use her teeth to try and open it.  
“You’re going to ruin your teeth, let me get you some scissors.” Chloe insists.

Chloe got up to get some scissors before Beca destroyed her teeth on the duct tape that she put on the present. She knew that Beca was going to be annoyed when she found out that it was her who wrapped the present, but she was hopeful that she could get out of any trouble she might be in. When Beca finally had the scissors, she cut right into all of the duct tape and ripped it all away.

Her eyes go wide when she sees what’s in the box in front of her. There was a small wooden music box sitting there and Beca almost didn’t want to pick it up. It looked too special and like it could break easily. After looking at it for a while, she decides to pick it up to see what it plays because her curiosity gets the better of her. She opens the box and it has her name carved into the top as well as the name of the first song she produced. When she started to turn the crank on the music box it began to play the song and Beca found herself holding back tears.

She couldn’t believe someone would think to get her something like this. No one really knew she loved music boxes. Except for Chloe. Beca just smiled when she realized who had gotten her this gift and she hoped that Chloe liked what she had gotten for her.

It became time for everyone to guess and Beca volunteered to go first and Chloe couldn’t believe it when Beca figured out that it was her right away. Chloe sat back and waited for other people to guess until the only person left that hadn’t been guessed correctly was Beca and she shook her head in disbelief. 

“So we had each other?” Chloe asked, shaking her head.  
“Looks like it huh?” Beca answers with a smile.  
“Did you like your gift? I know how much you like music boxes.” Chloe said suddenly feeling shy.  
“I loved it Chlo. What’d you think of yours?” Beca asked.  
“It was beautiful. Of course you’d include Liv.” Chloe answered with a smile.  
“Of course I did.” Beca answered, returning the smile.  
“You spoil her and even me, too much you know.” Chloe said with a smile.  
“Not nearly enough.” Beca answered. 

The two of them went down to daycare to give Olivia her part of the gift and took her home early so that they could build a snowman and make cookies for Santa Clause to eat. 

“Is Santa going to come to Beca’s house or our house mommy? How will he know where I am?” Olivia asked.   
“We’re going to go home sweetie. Then we can come back here tomorrow to show Beca what Santa brought you. Okay?” Chloe asks, hopeful that Olivia won’t be too upset.   
“Santa comes for Beca too right? I get to see what he brought her?” Olivia asked.   
“Uh, usually I’m on the naughty list kiddo. I say too many adult words for Santa’s liking.” Beca said with a smile.   
“Like the sex song?” Olivia asks, looking at Beca.  
“Uh yeah, like that one.” Beca says, looking over at Chloe who is shaking her head.

That night they make and decorate cookies for Santa and Olivia insists on keeping some at Beca’s in case Santa shows up. Beca couldn’t believe that it was the night before Christmas and she was looking forward to talking about Santa with a five year old the next day. She never expected to fall in love with Chloe Beale, or her daughter for that matter. But here she was, filled with love for the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**December 17**

***One year later***

“Mommy, can we go see Beca now?” Olivia asked, knowing that it was her job to get her mom moving.  
“Of course we can, I just need to talk to your teachers about getting your Christmas project.” Chloe answered her.  
“Okay mom, but hurry!” Olivia pleaded.

Chloe didn’t pay Olivia’s attempts to rush her, any mind and talked about things with Olivia’s teacher until she noticed the time on the clock. She needed to be upstairs fifteen minutes ago for the gift exchange. She apologized to Olivia’s teacher about having to leave so abruptly and made her way upstairs. Olivia was practically pulling Chloe to the gift exchange, annoyed that her mother hadn’t listened to her in the first place.

“Chloe, where were you?” Beca asked, looking a little annoyed.  
“I’m sorry! I was talking to Liv’s teacher and lost track of time!” Chloe explains.  
“I told her to hurry up, Beca. She just didn’t listen to me.” Olivia announced, making sure Beca knew she did her best.  
“Thanks for trying Liv.” Beca told her with a smile.  
“So where is everyone? Did I miss the whole thing?” Chloe asks, starting to pout.  
“You still have your present to open.” Beca says with a smile.  
“Okay, where is it?” Chloe asked.  
“I have it, but you have to close your eyes and I’ll bring you to it.” Beca answered.

Chloe closed her eyes as Beca told her to do and allowed herself to be lead by Beca to wherever her present was. Beca and Chloe had been dating for a little over a year now and Beca wanted to make their second Christmas together be something of importance, for not only them, but Olivia too.

She had been talking to Olivia about what she wanted to have for Christmas for a while and they were planning to not only make her Christmas wish come true, but do something for Chloe as well. Beca even went as far as to bring Olivia with her when she went shopping for Chloe’s gift. This wasn’t hard to do since the three of them now lived together in Beca’s house.

“Mommy I really hope you like this present because I helped to pick it out.” Olivia said proudly.  
“I’m sure I’ll love it sweetie.” Chloe assured her.   
“I hope so.” Beca mumbled out.

Beca continued to walk Chloe to her office and positioned her where she wanted her to be, telling her to wait there with her eyes closed while she got ready. 

“Okay, you can take your hands off your eyes Chlo.” Beca instructed her.

Chloe did as she was told and took her hands off of her eyes. When she could see again, she saw Beca holding a small Beagle puppy with a bow on it. Beca set the puppy down and it barreled over to Chloe as fast as it could. Olivia and Beca were happy to see the smile on Chloe’s face when the puppy started to lick her face.

“You guys! A puppy?” Chloe asked, not sounding upset.  
“Well, that was your Christmas wish, I heard you talking about it to Aubrey. Liv’s Christmas wish is actually on the collar of the puppy..” Beca said slowly.

Chloe looked confused, but inspected the collar of the puppy and found a ring attached to where the address would normally be. Chloe’s eyes went wide.

“Liv… What was your Christmas wish?” Chloe asked with tears in her eyes.  
“I think Beca can tell you mommy.” Olivia answered with a smile.  
“Well?” Chloe asked, looking to Beca.  
“Last year, Olivia told Santa that she wanted me to marry you for her Christmas wish. Neither of us was ready at that time, but I think we are now. So will you help me make her Christmas wish come true and marry me?” Beca asked with a smile.  
“Of course I will.” Chloe answers with tears slowly falling down her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**December 18**

***Four years later***

“Uh Chlo? Have you seen Liv’s recital dress?” Beca called from the living room.   
“Ummm did you check in the dryer?” Chloe called from the bathroom.  
“Liv? Have you seen it?” Beca called.  
“Nope.” Olivia answered walking into the living room holding her little brother, Jackson.  
“Is Jack okay? Is he hungry?” Beca asked, not wanting to have to take care of another thing.  
“I think he’s fine, just fussy.” Olivia answered.  
“Well, he may be fine but Mason is hungry, aren’t you baby?” Chloe said, walking in with a second baby.  
“Okay, well once he starts, Jack starts too, so just give me both of them and you two keep looking for the dress. When is Aubrey supposed to get here?” Beca asked getting herself situated in the chair.  
“She should be here in about fifteen minutes, or if you’re going on Aubrey time, any minute.” Chloe answered, laying Mason in Beca’s arms after Olivia handed Jack to her.  
“Good, she can help look for the dress.” Beca stated.

It was never the plan for Beca to get pregnant. Chloe wanted more children and Beca wanted kids of her own, though she loved Olivia with all of her heart. She wanted to share that with Chloe. When they decided to try, they found out that Chloe wouldn’t be able to carry again, due to a difficult birth with Olivia that left scarring. Beca decided that she would get pregnant instead and after trying for a year, Beca was finally pregnant. A few months into the pregnancy, they found out that Beca was pregnant with not one baby, but twins. After the normal nine month period of Beca being one of the moodiest people Olivia and Chloe had ever met, Mason and Jackson were born.

The twins were currently two months old and keeping Beca awake at ungodly hours of the night. Beca was almost always exhausted, though Chloe offered to wake up with her at night, Beca declined, knowing that Chloe needed to go to work the next morning. Olivia had also been very helpful with the twins, in terms of making sure they were entertained and happy when they weren’t being fed.

As if on time, Aubrey walked in fifteen minutes early and just glanced at Beca who was feeding the twins. She made fast work of helping Chloe and Olivia find the dress, and in Aubrey fashion, she found it in under five minutes. Olivia was dressed and ready to leave not long after the dress was found.

Like Chloe, Olivia loved to dance. She liked to sing as well, but her true passion was dancing. Her recital was that night and she was going to do ballroom dancing, which Beca insisted was stupid and that she shouldn’t have to dance with a boy and she should be able to dance with her best friend if she wanted. 

They made it through the recital and Mason had fallen asleep in Aubrey’s arms during the performance. Beca insisted it was the music of Swan Lake, but Chloe told her it was the milk he had earlier. Beca and Chloe decided to make Aubrey the godmother of Jackson and Mason, and Fat Amy somehow convinced a very drugged up and emotional Beca that she should be the twin’s second godmother. Chloe couldn’t figure out why Fat Amy shouldn’t be the other godmother, so she consented to the decision.

Unlike Aubrey, Fat Amy was as uninvolved with the twins as she could be. She knew that babies were a lot of work and she wasn’t going to come around until they were old enough to use the toilet alone. Beca was panicked when she realized what she’d done later, she kept asking Chloe why she let her choose Fat Amy. She didn’t trust her to take care of their dog, let alone her children.

Beca was nervous to let their dog, Kota, meet the twins. She didn’t want him to overwhelm the babies or even Kota himself. But Chloe insisted, seeing as the twins would be around and Kota would have to be introduced to them at some point. Kota was excited to meet the babies but was gentle and didn’t even cause them to wake up.

Chloe told everyone about Beca and the twins when she returned to work. Showing pictures and even Marcus was happy to see the twins. He was willing to give Beca 6 months off from work completely and then another 6 months that she could work from home. Chloe knew that Beca was getting the time off because she worked her ass off for Marcus every day. She had also been working when her water broke, so Chloe figured he felt bad about making her work until that point. Everything was currently going well for the little family, until Aubrey asked a question that Chloe and Beca hadn’t talked about yet.

“So, are you guys going to get these guys baptized? And if so, what denomination?” Aubrey asked.  
“Uhhhh…” Both Beca and Chloe answered.


	20. Chapter 20

**December 19**

Aubrey’s question had stumped Beca and Chloe. Chloe had Olivia baptized because that’s what Chicago had demanded they do, but Beca hadn’t been baptized so she hadn’t thought of it. The more that Chloe thought about it, the more she wanted to get the twins baptized. Her mother and father had her baptized and she just wanted what was best for the boys. On the other hand, Beca wasn’t budging on her stance of the baptism, she wasn’t even religious, so she didn’t want to have her children get baptized.

“Beca, come on. I was baptized. You probably were too. I’m sure there was a reason.” Chloe argued.  
“I was, the reason was something about not wanting me to end up in purgatory or something stupid like that. Our babies are not going to be dying at any time. They are perfect.” Beca stated.  
“But they could. And I’m not sure if I even believe in purgatory, but if it’s real, I’d like our babies to not end up there.” Chloe argued.  
“Chloe I don’t see what the big deal is.” Beca said throwing her hands up.  
“And I don’t see what the big deal is for them to be baptized. You’re acting like a child right now. You need to grow up, the boys deserve the best that this is the best.” Chloe stated, trying not to raise her voice.  
“Oh, I’m the child? Dude, Aubrey asked a question and now something we haven’t even talked about, is an issue. You ever think that maybe it wasn’t important enough for us to talk about. That’s the reason we never thought about it. It’s bullshit and it doesn’t fucking matter. Just because something seems important to Aubrey, it doesn’t mean that it is.” Beca said through her teeth.  
“You’re just tired, go take a nap so we can talk about this for real and you’re not so moody.” Chloe told her.  
“When I’m not-what did Aubrey tell you to never say to me when I have these ‘emotions’ Chloe. Think hard.” Beca said, her words had a sting to them that told Chloe she messed up.  
“Just, forget I said anything. We can talk about this some other time.” Chloe said softly.

Beca stormed into their bedroom. She was mad and she knew maybe it was stupid, but Chloe wasn’t listening to her. Beca decided to sleep, not because Chloe told her to, but because she really did need sleep, and she didn’t get the opportunity often so she was going to take advantage of it. Beca slept for at least six hours and when she woke up, she looked at the clock and saw how long she’d been asleep and panicked.

The boys usually ate every three hours and she had been sleeping for six of them. She ran out of the room to hear Chloe singing and she stopped her momentum to listen. She slowly walked towards the singing and she saw Chloe singing to the twins while she was rocking them in the chair. They were just staring up at at her with smiles as she sang to them and Beca’s heart melted at the sight of it all. 

“How have they been? I’m sorry I slept so long...” Beca said softly looking at Chloe.  
“Well this is the sixth time I’ve sang this song, but they’re okay, just a little fussy. Don’t worry about the sleep, you’ve hardly been sleeping since they were born. Do you want to feed them?” Chloe asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” Beca answered.

Chloe waited for her to sit down and she handed the twins over and left the room. Things were still awkward between the two of them. Beca decided to just deal with feeding the twins and then move to dealing with her relationship. Olivia had been spending the weekend at a friend’s house so thankfully she wasn’t listening to them arguing. The first time she heard them, she thought that they were going to break up because Chicago left after he and Chloe had a fight.

Beca was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that she was crying, until Chloe came in and got concerned right away. 

“Becs, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Chloe asked, concern filling her eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m fine Chlo. We, can we just not fight? If you really want to get the boys baptized, we can do that.” Beca said softly.  
“No, you were right. We hadn’t talked about it because until Aubrey mentioned it, I didn’t really care.” Chloe admitted.  
“Okay, but what if purgatory is real? I don’t want our babies going there ever.” Beca said with a sniffle.  
“If God is real, do you really think he would send our babies to that place? I don’t think he would. I don’t think that’s the kind of God he is.” Chloe said softly smiling.  
“Why is God always a dude?” Beca groaned.  
“I don’t know Becs, the Bible calls him the father. That’s why I said it.” Chloe answered, smiling even more.  
“So what are we going to do?” Beca asked seriously.  
“We’re just going to keep going with our lives and if we feel at some point, like we should get them baptized, we can.” Chloe answers, kissing Mason and Jackson on the top of their heads before leaning up to kiss her wife.  
“You’re the best wife alive, you know that right?” Beca said, staring up at Chloe.  
“I don’t know about that Becs, you’re still alive. I’ve got some real competition there.” Chloe said with a wink as she walked into the kitchen to make dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

**December 20**

***8 Years Later***

“Can you believe that Liv is graduating high school?” Beca asked with a big smile.  
“My little girl is so grown up and in 8 years, the boys will be too…” Chloe said softly.

Beca turned to look at her wife and she saw that she was holding back tears. Beca found it sad that this little girl she met 13 years ago was now graduating from high school. She had been able to watch her grow up almost her whole life. She knew that this was going to be the hardest day for a while for Chloe because Olivia was her first born. Olivia walked into the living room and that was all it took for Chloe to break down.

“Whoa mom, it’s okay, I’m just graduating. Look, momma’s fine.” Olivia said with a sigh.  
“Ohh I make no promises sweetcheeks. You walk on that stage and the tears are going to fall like a waterfall.” Beca says with a smile as she comforts Chloe.  
“You were my baby, you’re supposed to stay a baby.” Chloe sobbed.  
“I’m just gonna, I’ll meet you at the school guys. Uh the boys are struggling with their ties, but both of them are insisting on dressing up the fanciest they can.” Olivia told them as she grabbed her keys.

Chloe looked at her not so little girl walking out the door and she smiled when she noticed how much she looked like Beca. Then she noticed that she was wearing something of Beca’s and shook her head. When Olivia walked out, Chloe turned to Beca who was getting ready to go help the boys with their clothes.

“Hey, did you let her borrow that?” Chloe asked with a smile.  
“Yeah, she told me she’d look good in it and I told her if she wants it for her special day, she can go for it.” Beca answered.  
“She looks good. Not as good as you, but pretty good.” Chloe commented, raising her eyebrows at Beca.  
“Well, I would really hope that our child doesn’t look as good as I do Chlo.” Beca said, sending Chloe a look.  
“Just saying Becs.” Chloe offered with a shrug.

Beca just shook her head at her wife and went to find the boys to see what kind of help they needed with their ties. When she walked into Mason’s room, she saw the boys trying to tie each other’s tie. Beca had her experience in tying a tie, as she’d wore one a few times before. Instead of jumping in to help them, she just stood in the doorway, taking it in. Thinking about how fast they seemed to grow up and how in eight years, it would be them walking across the stage. She was pulled from her thoughts when Mason called for her help.

“Momma can you please help us?” Mason asked with a sigh.  
“You guys know you don’t have to wear your suits, right?” Beca asked with a laugh.  
“Jack said we did!” Mason yelled.  
“Mason, volume. Jack, why’d you tell Mas that you had to wear your suits?” Beca asked, using her momma voice.  
“Because we gotta get dressed up for her big day!” Jackson explained as if it were the most obvious thing.  
“Okay, you do, but let’s look at maybe some khaki pants, dress shoes, and a nice shirt. If you want to wear a tie, I can help with that okay?” Beca offered.  
“Hey momma, can I wear a bowtie?” Mason asked.  
“Sure bud, why don’t you two get changed and then I’ll come help you out.” Beca ordered.  
“Okay momma.” Both boys agreed.

Beca came back into the kitchen where Chloe had pulled out Olivia’s baby books. She knew this was going to be hard on Chloe, but she didn’t think she’d find her torturing herself.

“Chloe, honey, is that really the best thing to do?” Beca asked cautiously.  
“I don’t really care right now. All I can think of is that my little girl is all grown up.” Chloe answered her.  
“Okay, but she’s staying in New York for college, so she’ll still be around Chlo. Plus we still have another eight years before we have to do this with the boys.” Beca reminded her.  
“Oh god, and they’re smart too. They’ll get in anywhere they want to go, and they’ll leave us.” Chloe said through sobs.

Beca let out a groan, not intending on upsetting Chloe further. She grabbed her phone and texted Aubrey a 9-1-1 so that she could come over and help her. There was only so much she could do between the boys and Chloe being upset. Ten minutes later, Aubrey Posen was at the front door, ready to solve all the issues at hand.

“Hey babe, look who’s here to help.” Beca said through a strained smile.

She wasn’t thrilled that Aubrey could somehow get through to her wife better than she could, but she understood that they were friends long before she came into Chloe’s life. She felt confident that if anyone could divert this disaster, it was Aubrey.

“Chlo, Liv needs you to hold it together for her today. This is a big day for her. Plus you can’t leave Beca to be the only one looking after the twin terrors.” Aubrey tried to reason.  
“But she’s my baby…” Chloe pleaded.  
“You know, Beca may not have been there from the start, but she’s been here for over half of Liv’s life, did you think that this may be hard for her too?” Aubrey asked with curiosity.  
“No… Becs, is this hard for you too?” Chloe asked, tears in her eyes.  
“Of course it is. Liv may not be mine biologically, but she’s my little girl. It’s really weird for me that she’s an adult and going to college in a few months. And it scares the shit out of me. She is getting so much pepper spray.” Beca said with a serious look.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t think of you and your feelings..” Chloe said, giving Beca her best puppy eyes.  
“Don’t worry about it Chlo. Why don’t you let Aubrey help you fix your makeup and I’ll go make sure the boys are getting the right clothes on.” Beca said, standing up.

The boys had changed and Beca had helped them with whatever type of tie they wanted to wear for the day. They all piled into the car to go watch Olivia walk across the stage and get her diploma. Aubrey had to ride with them since her ride was Stacie and she told her to go to the school and hold their seats. As promised earlier, when Olivia got her diploma, Beca cried. Not only because she was sad to see this little girl grow up, but also because of how proud she was.


	22. Chapter 22

**December 21**

***The Next School Year***

Mason and Jackson had been assigned to talk to their parents about their best memory with each other that didn’t involve their kids or getting married or engaged. They were supposed to learn more about their parents and about love as it was around Valentine’s Day.

“Hey momma, mom, can we talk to you guys about something.” Mason asked.  
“What did you guys break this time? I swear if it’s the Xbox again, I’ll kill you.” Beca said as she rolled her eyes.  
“Momma! We didn’t break anything! It’s for school.” Jackson said, his eyes wide.  
“It’s not math, right?” Chloe asked, sounding nervous.  
“No mom, it’s about you and momma and your best memory together.” Mason answered with a smile.  
“And it can’t be when you had us or Liv, when you got engaged, or when you got married.” Jackson made sure to include.  
“Oh that’s easy…” Chloe said with a smile.  
“You mean the night we..?” Beca asked to clarify.  
“Mhm.” Chloe confirmed with a nod.  
“You guys aren’t talking about se-” Jackson started to say before being cut off.  
“If I hear another of my children say that word before they are an adult, I will rip my hair out.” Chloe said looking at Beca.  
“Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time!” Beca defended, throwing her hands up.  
“Can we just hear the story guys?” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

**_*11 Years Ago*_ **

_Chloe and Beca had been trying to figure out what they could do that would be fun so they decided to go to a beach they had seen one night on a walk. The beach was a considerable distance away but it was a beautiful summer night and Olivia was with Chloe’s parents, so they decided to walk there. Since they were at Chloe’s that night, they had to walk down and out of the parking garage._

_Beca decided to challenge Chloe to a short race and somehow ended up winning it. She held her hands out behind her back for Chloe to jump on, and she did so happily. The two were like children running through the streets in the late hours of the night. They came across a tree that Chloe dared Beca to climb. Beca could hardly get herself high enough to reach the branch, so Chloe had to lift her up. Getting her down from the tree was an experience in itself._

_As they continued their walk, Chloe saw a path leading to a hill that seemed to overlook a part of the city. She asked Beca if they could go up it and after a little convincing, they were on their way up the hill. When they got to the top, Beca perched herself on the edge and dangled her feet over the side with Chloe following closely behind. They sat there for a while just looking at the city lights and talking about how beautiful they were._

_Once they left the overlook, they were back on track to go to the beach, that is until Chloe saw an empty laundromat and wanted to fulfil one of her dreams. Beca didn’t even ask what the dream was, she just followed her into the empty building. While Chloe was walking around to see if anyone was there or not, Beca decided to sit in one of the rolling laundry baskets. When Chloe saw that, she came over and spun the basket in a circle, taking Beca by surprise. Chloe offered an apology in the form of a kiss and Beca was quick to forgive. Chloe had convinced Beca to dance with her at the laundromat, but not before having to chase her down._

_Upon leaving the laundromat, the two had realized they were hungry and hadn’t eaten. The next little diner they came across, they went inside. Because of the time, almost anywhere they went was empty with nobody in it but the people who worked there. While they were waiting for their food, they decided to build things out of their menus. There was no specific reason for their behavior, they were just in love. Beca brought out her inner child by blowing a straw wrapper right at Chloe’s face, causing both her and Chloe to break out in fits of laughter. When their malt arrived, Beca took the opportunity to put some of the whipped cream on to Chloe’s nose and Chloe did her best to lick it off herself before Beca took it upon herself to lick the whipped cream off for her. After their snack, they set out for the beach yet again._

_They had finally made it to the beach and Chloe was beyond excited. She took her shoes off and stood in the ocean. Since she was wearing shorts, it made it easy to not get wet. Beca on the other hand, was in skinny jeans and she did her best to roll her pants up so she could enjoy the water as well. Beca and Chloe had gotten so caught up in a kiss that they didn’t see the wave that was headed towards them. It ended up taking them both out, resulting in them both being soaked from head to toe. Before Beca could complain about it, Chloe grabbed her in another heated kiss. The two ended up playing in the water and on the beach for so long that they got to sit and watch the sunrise in the morning._

“Didn’t your phones get ruined?” Jackson asked.  
“You think your momma and I aren’t smart enough to take our phones out of our pockets before we get into the water, young man?” Chloe asked while arching an eyebrow at her son.  
“Well I think that story was romantic. Even if it was you guys. It sounded fun.” Mason said with a smile.  
“What do you mean ‘even if it was you guys’?” Beca asked, making a face at her son.  
“You guys kissing is gross, duh.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.  
“Dude, you are too much like me. Be more like your mom.” Beca complained.  
“So did we give you boys enough for your thing for school?” Chloe asked, ignoring her wife and son’s bickering.  
“I think so! Thanks guys!” Mason said, giving Beca and Chloe hugs while Jackson just shrugged and walked upstairs.  
“That kid drives me nuts.” Beca complained.  
“That’s because that kid is just like his mamma.” Chloe answered, kissing Beca on the temple.  
“Hey, we should do another night like that sometime.” Beca said with hope.  
“I’ll see if the boys want to spend the night at any friend’s houses and we can talk about it.” Chloe said with a soft smile growing on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**December 22**

Beca had to attend a party for one of the albums she produced and Chloe decided she wanted to come with for this one. She had seen how hard her wife worked on it and she even contributed some ideas to the album so she wanted to be there to celebrate the launch. Chloe also didn’t mind that it was an excuse to see Beca dressed up and to also get dressed up. The two of them hadn’t done much as far as parties since the boys were born. At first it was because they didn’t want to leave the boys alone, then it turned into them being lazy. So when Beca brought up the launch party, Chloe jumped at the opportunity. Aubrey of course agreed to watch the boys for the night and they were excited to spend time with Stacie even more than Aubrey.

Chloe was excited when she saw what Beca was wearing, she loved when Beca wore pantsuits. Chloe vowed right then that she would be helping Beca out of it later that night. Chloe on the other hand was wearing a simple red dress, one she knew drove Beca crazy. When Beca saw Chloe, she took in a huge breath of air and her eyes went wide. She had to calm herself before she did anything that would stop them from going, so she took a steadying breath and focused on getting to take the dress off Chloe later.

“Hey Becs, you ready to go?” Chloe asked, giving Beca a smile.  
“Uh yeah, I’m ready.” Beca answered, gaining her composure.  
“Great, because the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and I can get you out of that dress.” Chloe said with a wink.

This made Beca gulp loudly and let out a loud sigh. The ride to the party was full of lingering touches and longing looks between the two. They had opted to take an Uber because they weren’t sure if they would end up drinking or not. When they stepped into the party someone grabbed Beca right away and pulled her off, even though she tried to fight to stay with Chloe. Chloe had been used to things like that happening and decided to just get herself a drink and find some people to talk to. 

Chloe had struck up a conversation with a someone named Brent. He was pretty nice and he was funny. Everything was fine with him until he started getting more flirty with her and asking her private questions. He had her trapped by a wall and though she was sure he saw her wedding rings, he didn’t seem to care.

“So, you come here with anyone? Because we already know you’re leaving with me.” Brent said with more confidence than he should have.  
“Uh, yeah, my wife, Be-” Chloe starts before she’s cut off.  
“You’re wife? That’s so fucked up. You think you’re in love with a chick? No, wait, you think you’re married to a chick? You’re fucking crazy. You need a good dic-” Was all Brent could get out before a fist connected with the side of his face.  
“Get the fuck away from my wife and get the fuck out of here you piece of shit.” Beca said, venom dripping off her words.   
“Bitch, what the fuck?!” Yelled Brent, standing up and getting in Beca’s face.

Brent was up in Beca’s face and she was showing no signs of backing down. There was already a crowd watching them and Chloe was stunned with fear. She also found herself turned on by Beca’s aggressive nature and need to protect her. She watched, holding her breath, as Brent stared down at Beca, his fists clenched and his face red.

“Who do you think you are, bitch?” Brent asked, his chest heaving and his words dripping with anger.  
“I think, I’m the girl who just knocked you on her your ass. And I think that’s my wife you were talking to with no respect. And I think that I’m the reason for this launch party. And I think I just told you to get your ass out of here. So move.” Beca said, seething with rage.

Before anything else could happen, security stepped in to escort Brent out of the building. Beca’s eyes switched from anger to concern in a second when she looked over at Chloe. She quickly rushed over to Chloe, looking at her eyes, trying to figure out if she was okay.

“Chlo… Are you okay?” Beca asked, concerned.  
“He just, he started hitting on me and then you just hit him…” Chloe said quietly.  
“I’m sorry Chlo, I heard what he was saying and I saw red.. I’m sorry you saw that..” Beca said, getting the impression that Chloe was mad at her.  
“No, it, it was hot Becs.” Chloe admitted quietly.  
“It was?” Beca asked, surprised to hear Chloe say that about violence.  
“You wanna go home Becs?” Chloe purred in her ear.  
“Oh, with you?” Beca asked, trying to play it off.  
“Oh yeah, there are a few things I’d like to do to you to show my appreciation for what you did.” Chloe said softly biting Beca’s earlobe.  
“Okay!” Beca almost squeaked out.

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and lead her out of the party and they waited for their Uber to get there and they could hardly keep their hands off of each other. When their ride got there, Chloe had Beca pressed against a wall and they almost didn’t notice that their ride had gotten there. Chloe made a mental note that Beca defending her honor was hot.


	24. Chapter 24

**December 23**

It was the morning after the party and Chloe was still very much turned on by Beca’s actions from the night before. Beca was still asleep when Chloe woke up, and Chloe had a brilliant thought come to her head. She decided she was going to wake Beca up with sex. She slowly got out of the bed to go and brush her teeth because she didn’t want that to be the first thing Beca focused on when she was trying to be sexy.

While she was in the middle of brushing her teeth, Chloe heard Beca’s alarm going off and internally swore. She wasn’t sure why Beca had an alarm set, she didn’t remember her mentioning having to go into work today. Chloe walked back into the bedroom giving Beca a questioning look.

“Look, because of the thing last night, I have to do some PR shit to make sure it doesn’t overshadow the album. Not my choice, Marcus ordered me to. To ‘fix my fuck up’.” Beca said, her voice full of annoyance.  
“That’s fine and everything, but I was going to wake you up with sex this morning..” Chloe said with a shrug.  
“Stupid douchebag who made me have to punch him. Stupid Marcus making me fix things.” Beca grumbled under her breath.  
“Becs, it’s fine, really.” Chloe assured her.

It wasn’t fine to Beca, she wanted to have morning sex with her wife. They hardly did anything spontaneous anymore. That was when Beca decided that she was going to do something she never did. Chloe went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the both of them while Beca got ready for work. While Chloe was in the kitchen, Beca made sure to take some pictures to get her wife going. Beca was nervous about her decision, but she was committed to it. On her way to work, she decided to send the first text.

**Beca:** It’s too bad we couldn’t start the morning off the way you wanted. But maybe we can end it that way…

Beca felt weird sending a provocative picture to her wife, because not once had she ever done that. She wasn’t sure why, she just felt awkward doing so. Just as she was putting her phone away, she felt it vibrate from a text message. She was almost scared to look at it, but she started this adventure, so she had to finish it.

**Chloe:** Holy shit babe.. You just had to go to work today huh?

Beca wasn’t sure how to answer, she just knew that she had to keep it rolling now because she started this train.

**Beca:** Yeah, I had to hit a guy that tried to hit on my wife last night. The only one who gets to talk dirty to her is me.  
**Chloe:** Beca Beale-Mitchell, are you trying to sext me right now?

Trying was the key word in there. She was doing her best at not being awkward and just talking dirty to her wife. It all just seemed so weird and she cringed every time she sent a message to Chloe. But it could be fun, the more into it they got.

**Beca:** Is it working?  
**Chloe:** You’re off to a good start. Tell me what you want to do to me Becs.

There was the fun part she was waiting for. If there was one thing Beca could do, it was describe the things she wanted to do to her wife in the bedroom.

**Beca:** If I was there, the first thing I would do is get out that rope we have and tie you to the bed.  
**Chloe:** What else Becs? I’ll do anything for you.  
**Beca:** Oh, I know you will baby. After I have you tied to the bed, I’ll tease you nice and long. Nipping at your neck while my hands work their magic on your breasts.  
**Chloe:** Holy shit Becs…  
**Beca:** If your hips move, I’ll stop what I’m doing. I want you to be dripping for me Chlo.  
**Chloe:** Shouldn’t be too hard to accomplish…  
**Beca:** Working my way down to your breasts and rolling my tongue over your nipples, lightly biting them.  
**Chloe:** Becs.. You’re really good at this.  
**Beca:** Are you good Chlo? Getting wet for me already?  
**Chloe:** Yeah.. I am.  
**Beca:** And I haven’t even told you how I’d fuck you yet.  
**Chloe:** You need to be home.  
**Chloe:** Now.  
**Beca:** I only just left Chlo, it’s going to be a while before that happens.  
**Chloe:** Okay, then I need to go take a cold shower.  
**Beca:** Think of me while you’re in there, sliding my fingers into you, on your clit.  
**Chloe:** Jesus Christ Beca… Okay, I’m going to go.

The day of cleaning up her mess was annoying and Beca wanted to be anywhere but there. When she got home, Chloe was still pretty riled up from their texting earlier in the day. Beca made good on everything she told her she would do to her, and more. She even made sure to continue things in the shower with Chloe after they’d finished in bed.

“You should punch people more often.” Chloe said with a small laugh.  
“I don’t need to punch people to want to fuck my wife you dork.” Beca answered as she kissed Chloe deeply.  
“One of our baby birds leaves the nest and suddenly you’re acting like we’re in our 20’s again.” Chloe says with a laugh.  
“Are you complaining Mrs. Beale-Mitchell?” Beca asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“Absolutely not.” Chloe answered as she straddled Beca.  
“Hey, I have a wife.” Beca joked.  
“And she’s been thinking about doing this all day.” Chloe answered, pushing Beca back on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**December 24**

“Momma! When is Liv getting here for Christmas?” Mason called out.  
“And is she bringing her stupid boyfriend with?” Jackson asked shortly after.  
“Mas, Liv will be here in a couple hours and no she is not bring John with, but if she were, you would treat him with respect Jackson Robert Beale-Mitchell.” Beca said eyeing her son.  
“God momma, don’t have to use the whole name.” Jackson answered with an eye roll as he walked away.  
“Jack, dude, I swear on Santa that if you don’t shape up I will take all of your Christmas presents and give them to David from your class.” Beca threatened.  
“Mom! No! David is the worst!” Jackson protested.  
“Exactly. So start acting appropriately dude.” Beca demanded.  
“Fine, whatever. When’s mom coming back from Grandma and Grandpa Beale’s? And why didn’t we go with?” Jackson asked.  
“She will be back before your sister gets here. We didn’t go with because mom is helping them set up for us tomorrow, so chill out dude.” Beca instructed him.  
“Okay but I’m hungry!” Jackson complained.  
“Dude, go eat a fruit then. We will have dinner when Liv and mom get back. And you will be quiet about your stomach until then, understood?” Beca asks.  
“Yeah momma, okay.” Jackson answered.

Beca and Jackson had been at each other the past couple days and Chloe couldn’t figure out why the two were fighting. Beca just kept complaining that he didn’t listen and he tested her every chance she got. They both were hopeful that Liv being around, maybe some of the tension would be absolved. Live and Jackson seemed to get along the best out of the three kids, which Beca found annoying since she literally gave him a built in best friend with his twin brother. But the two were like oil and water, one was like Beca but worse, and the other was as sweet as Chloe and it made things difficult at home when the two fought. 

Threats seemed to be the only way to get through to Jackson for some reason and Chloe hated that they had to threaten him. This usually meant that Beca was doing the threatening and Jackson was being terrible to her. The next two hours slowly went by and Olivia and Chloe were finally home. Beca made a beeline for Olivia, not having seen her since Thanksgiving. It made Chloe laugh at how close the two were.

“Dude, your brother is driving me insane. Work your Liv magic and make him chill out.” Beca requested.  
“He really been that bad momma?” Olivia asked, looking around for her brother.  
“I had to threaten him like four times today. Go like fix him. He’s always better with you around.” Beca said, still hugging Olivia.  
“Didn’t you miss me, momma?” Chloe asked with a smile, holding out her arms.  
“Oh my god so much!” Beca exclaimed, launching herself into Chloe’s arms.  
“Okay, I’m going to go look for Jackson.” Olivia told them over her shoulder.

Chloe looked down at her wife and she wondered how she made it through the day alone with Jackson behaving the way she said he was. She felt bad that she left her alone with him for the day. She did think that he would get better as soon as Olivia was there though, since the two talk all the time and get along well.

The rest of the night went along smoothly and Jackson was on his best behavior. Once the boys had gone to bed, Olivia helped Chloe and Beca put the presents under the tree for the boys to find in the morning.

“So, aren’t they a little old for the whole Santa thing?” Olivia asks.  
“Liv, just remember, when they stop believing, you no longer get gifts from him.” Chloe said with a smile.  
“Hey! I was just asking mom!” Olivia defended.  
“I’m gonna go get ready for bed, you guys good here?” Beca asked.  
“Yup!” Both of the redheads responded.

Beca just smiled as she walked away. She never imagined that she would have a family, let alone one that was this big and this full of love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As my going away present for you guys on the last day of this fic, I have provided smut. Enjoy and read responsibly!

**December 25**

Chloe had woken up before Beca with the sole intention of waking her up with sex. She even bought some festive lingerie for the occasion. She slipped out of bed quietly, knowing that the boys were past the point of waking up super early for presents, and giving herself at least an hour and a half with Beca. Chloe went into the bathroom and put on her special lingerie, and came out into the bedroom. Beca had insisted they put Christmas lights on their headboard because she wanted to be festive, and Chloe was going to put a new use to those lights.

Chloe climbed on the bed and hovered over Beca. She leaned down and kissed her to wake her up and when Beca came to, she blinked a few times before her eyes shot open. She was taking in the sight of her wife before her and enjoying every minute of it. 

“Have you been naughty, or nice this year Becs?” Chloe purred.  
“Whatever one keeps you on top of me.” Beca said, her eyes wide and racking over Chloe’s body.

This only made Chloe smile and she started moving her hips against Beca. She had her full attention. While Beca was distracted, Chloe was getting the Christmas lights untangled enough that she could tie Beca’s wrists to the bed with them. Beca noticed what was happening, but she couldn’t pull enough of her attention to what was happening to say anything about it. Once Chloe had Beca’s hands tied to the bed with the lights, Chloe remembered her other part of the Christmas surprise.

“Merry Christmas Becs.” Chloe said as she leaned off the bed to grab something.

Beca had no idea what Chloe’s plan was, but she was willing to find out. Chloe had something purple behind her back but Beca couldn’t tell what it was. She was pulled out of her wondering when Chloe lifted Beca’s shirt to lightly bit at her nipples. Quickly after biting them, Chloe’s tongue came out to soothe any possible pain away. Beca’s hips were begging for friction but Chloe held them down until she wanted Beca to feel something.

“I love it when you take control Chlo.” Beca choked out.

This just made Chloe smile and she kissed down Beca’s body until she got to her underwear. Chloe thanked her lucky stars that Beca had gone to bed without her night pants on and she pulled her underwear off. That was when Beca heard the distinct noise of something vibrating. Before she could say anything, she felt vibrating on her nipples and she couldn’t think straight. Beca was moaning and frustrated from the lack of friction she was being given and Chloe was enjoying it.

When she felt like she’d teased her enough, Chloe moved the vibrator down Beca’s body until it was lightly hitting her clit.

“Please Chlo…” Beca begged.

It was all Chloe needed to hear before she slowly slid the vibrator into Beca, earning herself a loud moan. The one good thing about their bedroom is that Beca insisted that they sound proof it if they were going to have children, because she wasn’t going to let their sex life die. Chloe was thankful for that at this very moment because Beca was being anything but quiet.

Chloe took the opportunity to slide her tongue over Beca’s clit and hold pressure to drive her even more wild. She did this while moving the vibrator to hit all of Beca’s spots until Beca’s hands were in her hair pulling her up towards her. Chloe knew that Beca was getting close so she let her pull her up into a searing kiss. Beca’s nails found their way to Chloe’s back and they dug in, not meaning to scratch as hard as they did. When Beca finally fell apart, she was panting and Chloe was pleased with herself.

“Merry Christmas Becs, let’s get out to the living room before the kids try to burst into here, huh?” Chloe asked.  
“Uh huh, Merry Christmas Chlo.” Beca answered softly.

After Chloe untied her and went into the bathroom to clean up, all she could hear was Beca talking to herself about how hot her wife was. That was enough to ensure a smile was on Chloe’s face for the rest of the day.


End file.
